Kirby: Eternal Nightmare
by Kalgante
Summary: a bright light in the sky, a meteor? a ship? regardless it seems to be of some interest to a few. one month since Nightmare was destroyed, and the problems he caused ended. unfortunately where there is fear, there are nightmares. taking OC's
1. Light in the Sky

[Fan fiction readers! Hey! I am Kalgante. I have written a number of other stories before this but thanks to me becoming a fan of Hoshi no Kaabi/ Kirby right back at ya I find myself wanting to write a story for it. I like things about both versions and you will find me mixing them around a bit. Anyway, read and enjoy]

A lone pod drifted through the desolate void of space. It was large for what it was but seemed to have nobody aboard. Instead, there were machines, all operating at pique performance despite a lack of maintenance. The only sound was a soft hum emitting from an unknown source and the only light was from a glass cylinder attached to several other machines. It's source appeared to be a small light green sphere.

There was suddenly a loud, shrieking beep. After a moment the sphere within the cylinder began to stir, only slightly. The alarm however was a result of the pod being acted upon by an outside force, in this case it had been captured in the gravity well of a nearby planet and was being dragged towards it.

For a small town of the planet's denizens it was early morning with people just awakening to greet the day… or just return to sleep. A key figure of this tiny place was a large castle built of yellow stones. Within it's walls lived a number of people, though the vast majority were simply servants and guards.

Of everyone within the castle however, there was only one who often awoke eager to greet the day. This was a young girl with her skin and hair both of a light yellow. Her hair was tied in purple and orange clasps to form a long pony tail. Her outfit was a one piece of pink and green combination separated by a zigzag with green at the bottom. her shoes were orange and here eyes green.

The girl was quick to make her bed, grab a pink backpack. And make her way out into the dining room where the scent of pancakes emanated from.

"Morning" said the girl as she took her seat at the table.

Aside from her there were two others at the table enjoying their own breakfasts. One was a light orange skinned woman wearing a purple dress and orange scarf. Her makeup consisted of pink eyeliner and darker pink lipstick. She also wore a set of green ball ear rings.

The other was a yellow skinned man wearing a purple shirt with white cuffs and collar as well as a pair of light brown pants. He wore a red bowtie and his hair and moustache were both of a light purple.

"Good morning Tiff… say, do you know if your brother's awake?" asked the Mother.

"No, I haven't seen him yet today" Tiff responded.

"Hey, you guys, come take a look at this!" shouted the voice of a young boy.

When the family looked they seen a light orange skinned boy with green edged hair hanging over his eyes, a pair of green shoes, and a pair of purple pants held up by a single red suspender.

"What is it Bun?" asked the father.

"Just come look!" said the boy as he made his way to the balcony.

The three at the table looked at one another then rose up to follow the boy.

Once there they found the Boy looking up to the sky. Following his lead the other three had done the same to see a bright light moving in the sky.

"It looks like a shooting star" said Bun.

"I'll be right back" said Tiff quickly as she made her way back inside.

She immediately opened her backpack and removed a set of binoculars, then returned to the balcony. Looking thorough the lenses, she still couldn't see the object perfectly but behind the bright light she could see a vague metallic shape.

"Guys, I don't think that's a shooting star" said Tiff.

"What? Let me see" demanded Bun as he snatched the binoculars away from his sister.

"Bun" Tiff said annoyed.

Looking through binoculars Bun could see the shape of something behind the bright flames as well.

"Hey, I think you're right sis. That kinda looks like a space ship" said Bun

"Yea" Tiff replied.

"Another one?" asked the father somewhat alarmed.

"Pupu land sure seems to get them a lot" said the mother.

"We'd better go check it out sis" said Bun.

"Yea, let's go get Kirby too" said Tiff as she and Bun turned to leave.

"Bun, Tiff, what about your breakfast?" the father asked.

"We'll eat when we get back" said Tiff

Elsewhere, in a small white, dome shaped house beside a tree on a hill there were others who took notice of the light as well… well, one anyway.

"Kirby, Kirby!" shouted a yellow bird to a little blue eyed pink ball of a creature.

Other traits about him were two stubby little arms, rosy red cheeks and big red feet. In response to the birds intense shouting and prodding the little pink ball's eye's opened.

"Get up gumball and look at this, there's something weird in the sky" explained the bird.

Kirby rolled up onto his feet and walked over to the window. With droopy eyes he looked up to be surprised at the bright light in the sky.

"Poyo?" he said.

"I'll say. What do you think it is?" the bird asked.

"Poyo" Kirby responded.

"Why am I even asking you?" the bird asked.

"Kirby, Tokkori… oh, have you guys already seen it?" Tiff asked.

"If you mean that light, we sure have" replied the bird.

"Well Bun and I think it's a space ship, it looks like it's going to crash. C'mon!" Tiff beckoned.

Kirby was quick to move over to her.

"Wait a minute, what if it's someth'n dangerous, you're just gonna run over to it?" Tokkori asked.

"You don't have to come if you're to scarred. C'mon you two" said Tiff.

Kirby poyoed in agreement and they took off.

"What! Hey wait!" Tokkori shouted and flew out the window after them.

Back at the castle was another denizen, curious about this object falling from the sky. Standing on a high stone balcony of the castle, it was another ball shaped creature, he was donned in a silver mask with a wide slit for his yellow eyes to see though. He also wore a dark blue cape, silver and gold pauldrons, and a pair of purple shoes.

Behind him stood two other figures clad in armor. One wore a long blue green helmet, blue green pauldrons, blue green shoes and a brown and black leather shirt.

The other wore a light green and gold helmet with similarly colored pauldrons, a pink faceguard, white gloves, blue shirt, and brown leather shoes.

"What do you think it could be Meta Knight? Another ship?" asked the long helmed knight.

"Perhaps" the knight in blue replied.

"Think we aught to go investigate?" the pink masked knight asked.

"I noticed Tiff and Bun leaving the castle, I imagine they have already gone to do so. We can leave it to them for now. I will follow shortly" Meta Knight replied.

The band of four followed the plummeting object as best they could, though it was difficult to tell where it was bound to land. Regardless, it was closer now and would make impact shortly. This of course was not the first space craft this land had seen. In the past there had been several others, including Kirby. Though a couple had been hostile they all turned out to be misunderstood and friendly in the end.

Eventually the field had come to a forest, from what Tiff could judge, the vessel was bound to crash somewhere in here. Regardless, the group stopped, wondering what to do next.

"Well… from what I can tell, the ship's going to hit somewhere in here. We can wait here until it hits. When it does, Tokkori can fly up and tell us where it landed. Then we can follow him" Tiff explained.

"What? Why am I the one doing all the work?" Tokkori asked.

"You just need to tell us where it crashes. We'll all go in when you tell us where it is" Tiff explained.

"Fine, I'll do it. Where would you all be without me" said Tokkori as he flew up above the trees.

Meta Knight waited from his own vantage point. He was more cautious about this than the others. He would follow them in and wait nearby, just in case. He mostly just wanted to understand the situation.

It was not a long wait before the waiting would end. As Bun began to grow curious about weather or not his friends in town were seeing this it happened. The thunderous crash of metal hitting ground, though everyone was expecting it, it still surprised most of them. Tokkori was quick to return to the group with his news.

"I found it, this way, c'mon!" he said eagerly.

The others were quick to follow the bird towards the crash. Tiff wondered for a moment if someone may have even survived that. Of course every other crash had survivors so this one likely would as well. After a little trek through the forest the group could smell smoke, the crash was very near to them. Only a little further and there it was. There suspicions had been confirmed, it was definitely a craft of some sort, though it didn't look very space worthy. It was surprising to no how little damage it had taken despite the damage to the trees. The group moved over to investigate. It was in the shape of a large capsule, yet it didn't seem to have an opening of any sort.

"Whoa, never seen a ship like this before" said Bun.

He attempted to reach out and touch it but the heat he felt just from approaching it was intense enough to turn him away. Kirby investigated it from all sides out of his own curiosity.

"What kinda space ship is this, it aint got no wings, it don't even have a door" said Tokkori.

Tiff just observed it, waiting to see what would happen. Bun however found the wait to be somewhat frustrating, he couldn't get near it to touch it and absolutely nothing else was happening. As a result, he had managed to locate a handful of rocks and chucked a few against the object.

"Bun! what do you think you're doing!" Tiff asked furiously.

"Waking it up" Bun replied ready to throw another.

"Bun, stop that!" Tiff demanded as she stood up and grabbed his hand.

Just as she did so the pod began to eject air blowing Kirby off his feet and Tokkori out of the air due to their proximity. Kirby rolled into a sitting position And watched as the capsule began to open.

As it did so it began to appear less like a ship and more like a computer lab. It was large enough for at east three people to work in. everyone simply watched as it finished it's process but were quickly drawn to another feature. Large glass cylinder filled with what appeared to be white smoke, or fog. In moments that too began to open, releasing the substance into the air. Before it cleared however they could notice slight movement within it and the outline of a figure that had take a sitting position. As the fog cleared the figure appeared more and more.

the first thing they noticed were two legs that lacked feet and instead, ended in round ball like things. When the fog cleared they found it was a creature, white as snow. It had a body like Tiff and Bun's with arms that ended in hands. It's head was supported by a short neck and the head its self was much like their own though it had black markings beneath it's eyes and on it's knuckles as well as two wide protrusions on the sides of it's head that somewhat resembled an animal with it's ears down. It's eyes were close but it rubbed one with it's left hand.

Everyone stared silently at the newcomer but Tiff was the first to speak to it.

"Are you alright sir?" Tiff asked.

The creature slowly opened it's eyes. They turned out to be of a light blue color.

"Huh?" it asked, sounding like it was half asleep.

"I asked if you were ok, your ship just crashed" said Tiff.

The creature looked around at the machine he was sitting on.

"My what?" the creature asked, it's voice sounded male.

"Your ship" said Tiff growing a bit confused.

The creature looked around, even more confused that Tiff.

"This was mine? I was on a ship?" the creature asked.

Tiff stared at it confused and unsure what to say to it.

"Do you know how long you were asleep?" Tiff asked.

"Huh? I wasn't asleep" said the creature.

"Jeez, what's with this guy Tiff, think he might have hit his head or something" said Bun.

"Or maybe he's just dumb, aha ha ha" said Tokkori.

The creature looked up at Tokkori, he appeared upset.

"Tokkori leave him alone!" Tiff demanded.

"Poyo poyo" said Kirby walking up to the creature.

The creature looked down at him curiously.

"So… who are you people?" the creature asked.

"I'm Tiff, that's my Brother Bun, that's our friend Kirby and that's Tokkori" Tiff explained.

"Hmm…" said the creature.

"So who are you?" Tiff asked.

The creature looked back in thought.

"Reverie… I think" said the creature.

"Reverie Reverie!" said Kirby excitedly.

Reverie looked down at the little pink ball and smiled.

What brings you here Reverie?" Tiff asked.

Reverie fell silent again and looked down, thinking to himself.

"Umm… I don't know" said Reverie.

"I see… I didn't want to ask but are you feeling alright. You really don't know anything about what's going on?" Tiff asked.

"No… not that I can think of… there's some things I guess. I can't piece them together though" Reverie replied.

"Hmm… well, do you want to come back to Cappy Town with us, maybe we can help you figure everything out" suggested Tiff.

"Hmm… ok" Reverie accepted.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted excitedly.

"Looks like Kirby wants to hang out with you too" said Tiff.

"Ha ha, this is gonna be great I'll show you all the fun stuff you can do here" said Bun.

Reverie smiled and stood up, standing slightly shorter than Tiff. Then the group immediately made their way back towards town.

As soon as they were gone Meta Knight dropped out of the tree he was waiting in and approached the lab of the pod. The pod, now a lab was open to the outside from the front and right sides. The back and left sides formed walls with several large terminals built in . there was a slight roof overhead. The capsule that Reverie was in was cushioned at the bottom, likely to serve as a bed. It was obvious that this pod was not meant for space travel. It looked more like a portable lab, meant for use on ground rather than space. There were a few lights flickering from the machines and everything appeared functional.

Meta Knight was most interested in the terminals. He approached one and pressed a few keys though nothing happened. After a bit of experimenting it was clear that these were not going to turn on. Not for him anyway. Instead, he turned his attention to the various pieces of machinery connected to the capsule. A few cables and tubes connected to it. There appeared to be several slots that were once connected to something else but no longer served any purpose.

This lab bothered the Knight, there was too much he didn't know about it. Maybe it was nothing, just an alien's research. But if that were the case, why did this Reverie know so little about any of it. It had been a month since the troubles Nightmare had created had come to an end. He didn't want any more. For now however, he had no other option but to leave the pod behind, whatever it was, he would find out eventually. He knew he could only wait and accepted it as he left the tiny lab behind.

[How was it? Good? Bad? Get the hell off of fan fiction? Anyway I have this thing I like to do where I take OC's for the first stories I make in each section. So, if you have someone you'd like to add feel free. I would prefer to keep other Kirby's out of it so we can keep Kirby unique as himself. You can try I suppose but depending on how they are I'll not likely use them, still, you can try. Anything else though works just fine so send em' on in

here's the info i need

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Species (if named):

Personality:

abilities:

Affiliations with other characters (if any):

Bio/history:

Miscellaneous information:

if you have any questions, just ask.

see you in chapter 2.]


	2. Welcome to Cappy Town Reverie

[Here is chapter 2 my good friend chums, and thank you for all the niceness. Now then I will be adding OC's gradually as the story progresses depending on where they fit. I may also need to modify some histories a bit. They will be as close as I can make them to what you have given me but I am aiming to keep the history of this story cannon to what occurred in the anime. I may also end up interpreting OC's abilities in certain ways. Don't worry, it's nothing major. Now then, enough o' dat business, let's get to chapter 2]

Tiff continued questioning the strange Reverie. Nothing seemed to be able to unlock his memories, sometimes it didn't seem like there were any to be opened in the first place. The sun had risen to a point that revealed a time close to noon and the thought of lunch was in most of their minds.

"I really can't believe that you can't remember where you came from" stated Tiff.

Reverie was silent. It was clear that he had been struggling to remember things since they found him. The resulting stress was also apparent prompting Tiff to force back her curiosity and try to change the subject. Fortunately Bun spoke up first giving her time to settle down.

"Wow, lunch time already. Whaddya say we all go get something to eat?" Bun suggested.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea. We can go to Kawasaki's" Tiff suggested.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted excitedly.

"Yea, we could if you wanted to make the new guy barf" said Bun revolted.

"Kawasaki isn't that… bad… well, what do you want to do Reverie?" Tiff asked.

"Huh?… well" Reverie started before his stomach growled.

"Well, you guys can go eat that slop if you want. I'm off to find something edible. See ya" said Tokkori as he took off in his own direction.

Reverie watched as the bird took off.

"Well?" Tiff asked.

"Umm… ok, I am getting hungry" Reverie replied.

"Ok then. Are you coming with us Bun?" Tiff asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna head back home and eat my breakfast. See you later" said Bun moving back towards the castle.

"Well, I guess it's just us three then. Come on Reverie, Kirby and I can show you the way" offered Tiff.

"Poyo" said Kirby.

"Alright" Reverie replied.

The three began making their way towards the small town off in the distance. As they traveled Reverie couldn't help but admire the surrounding landscape. The rolling green fields were unlike anything he had ever seen. Woodlands off in the distance, various rivers flowing throughout the area, patches of flowers of various colors growing undisturbed with insects fluttering about them. He was speechless.

"Is something the matter?" Tiff asked.

"Huh? Oh. No, nothing's wrong. This place is very pretty" stated Revere.

"You think so? Well I'm glad you can appreciate it. You have no idea how hard it is to explain that to some people" said Tiff.

Reverie stared at Tiff confused, a confusion that Tiff could sense off of him. The more she spoke to him and watched him, the more he seemed to remind her of Kirby in some way.

"So, you don't know where your from or how you got here. Do you think you'll be staying here long?" Tiff asked.

"Umm. I suppose. I'm not sure where else I would go" Reverie replied.

So far this had been the most direct response the alien had given.

"Alright then. Well if you're gonna be staying here, will you be sleeping at your ship?" Tiff asked.

"I don't know" Reverie replied.

Tiff sighed.

"If you want we could try to find you a place to stay for the night" Tiff offered.

"Ok" Reverie replied.

Tiff looked down at her feet and thought for a moment before noticing Kirby walking beside her.

"Hey, I've got it. Kirby. Would you mind sharing your house with Reverie here? It would really make it a lot easier for us" Tiff explained.

Kirby looked up at Reverie for a moment then smiled.

"Poyo poyo" he said happily.

"Ha ha, I think that's a yes. Sorry, Kirby can be tough to understand sometimes" said Tiff.

"Oh, it's fine" Reverie replied, Part of him was glad at the thought of staying with him.

The three found themselves nearing the town, it's people out and about tending to their business. As they approached it was inevitable that they would draw attention due to their strange new friend, however they were not alarmed by him.

The residents of the town all appeared as lump like creatures varying in shape from mounds to pears. Their eyes were each entirely black. They had no feet, or even legs, but stubby arms.

"Hello sir, what brings you to Cappy Town?" asked one of the residents.

This one wore a brown shirt with a white line up the middle ending at the top with a dull green bowtie and atop his head was a short brown top hat ringed at the base by a light yellow band. On his face was a large grey moustache.

"Good afternoon Mayor Len. This is Reverie. He was in a ship that crash landed near here… he doesn't seem to remember anything though, and he may have to stay here" Tiff explained.

"Is that so? Well that would certainly explain whatever it was we all saw in the sky earlier, that was you then? Well, if you must stay here then you are welcome to our little town has more than enough to accommodate you. IF you'd like you may wish to ask around for lodging" said the mayor.

"That's ok, Kirby's already agreed to let him stay with him" Tiff explained.

"Poyo" said Kirby in agreement.

"Well fantastic then. If you'd like, feel free to explore the town, I'm sure Tiff here would be more than happy to guide you. I will inform the others of your arrival so they can expect you, and might I say it is a pleasure to have another visitor to Cappy Town" said the mayor.

"Thank you" replied Reverie with little idea as to what to say.

"Thanks you Mayor Len. Come on you guys, there's a lot to cover" Tiff urged.

Reverie and Kirby were quick to follow Tiff. As they moved on Reverie behaved much as he had on his way here, staring in awe at everything. He received many passing glances but took no notice of them. Tiff knew where to begin however and made her way to the restaurant of chef Kawasaki.

As they approached the smell of food found it's way to them. Kirby closed his eyes and focused happily on the fragrance. Reverie wasn't sure what to think but the smell was tantalizing and he had no problem following tiff to it's source.

"Good afternoon you two. Who's your new friend there?" asked a man with a somewhat goofy voice as they entered.

The man was taller than Tiff with an orange egg shaped body with handles arms. Unlike the Cappies he hat two purple feet. His attire consisted of a white toque and white apron with one large blue striped pocket on the front.

"Hello Kawasaki, this is Reverie. He was in a space ship that crashed here. Kirby and I are trying to help him out. We thought we might stop by to get some lunch" said Tiff.

"I see then, well go ahead and take a seat. I'll whip you up something good. I've got a new recipe that I've been dieing to try out" said Kawasaki.

"Sounds great" said Tiff a bit hesitant.

"Poyo!" said Kirby excitedly hurrying over to a seat.

Reverie and Tiff shortly followed and took their own seats at the table.

Meanwhile, after his time in the forest, Meta Knight made his way back towards the castle. Despite his earlier concerns he was a bit more at ease for the moment, though he found himself compelled to meet this alien for himself, for curiosities sake. As he made his way onward the sounds of a motor vehicle sounded in the distance, gradually closing in. there were only two residents in town who could be causing it and judging by the speed of it's approach there was only one person it could be. Meta Knight stood still beside the road and waited for the vehicle to approach. The vehicle quickly began to take form in the distance, a white and gold limousine with an elongated front portion and two seats at the back with a convertible roof. As it approached Meta Knight it slowed to a stop.

"Meta Knight, so there you are" said the one in the passenger's seat.

This was portly blue skinned penguin like creature with a yellow mouth and feet. His clothing consisted of a red and white robe, a pair of yellow gloves, a band across his waist with a red and yellow zig zag pattern, and a red hat with golden brim and white ball atop it.

The other, the one in the driver's seat, was a lavender skinned snail creature with a dark green shell, green eyes, and light green moustache and goatee.

"I take it you've already been snooping around that crash then. Well what was it?" the snail asked.

"I do not know for sure, however I believe he is now in town if you wish to see him" Meta Knight replied.

"Thanks for the tip. Now back to your post" the snail ordered.

The two were quick to get moving again towards town. Meta Knight seen this as an opportunity. The brash nature of the penguin was well know to him and it would make observing this creature's nature much easier. Instead of returning to the castle, he made his way towards town.

At the restaurant Kawasaki had completed his new dish and was more than eager to share it with his best customers.

"Kawasaki special coming right up. I haven't really come up with a name for it yet but I'm sure it'll be scrumptious. Let me know what you think" Kawasaki announced, approaching the table with the dish.

Before them he had placed thee plates of what appeared to be some sort of noodle dish with meat and a thin brown sauce filled with spices. It didn't look nor smell bad but Tiff was cautious when she brought it to her mouth. Kirby however took one sniff and poyoed excitedly before inhaling it to the surprise of Reverie. Tiff had no idea what to think about it as the food entered her mouth. It was strange tasting to say the least. One she had never experienced before. It wasn't a particularly bad taste, better than most other foods of his she had eaten. Still, she continued to eat it, mostly out of hunger.

"Well, what do you think?" Kawasaki asked.

"Poyo!" said Kirby happily licking his lips.

"Umm… well, it's not bad. definitely different" said tiff with a mostly forced smile.

It was then that she took notice of Reverie. She watched as he stared at the utensils in front of him. He eventually picked up the knife, then the spoon and placed them onto the plate. He then squeezed them together and pinched the noodles in an attempt to lift them to his mouth. He only succeeded in cutting them however and picked up nothing.

"Use your fork Reverie, like this" said Tiff.

Tiff followed up by sticking the fork into the noodles and twisting them around it. From there she was able to lift them to her mouth and show Reverie how to do it. Reverie watched and imitated her, though he failed to get much he was surprised at the taste he had gotten and happily continued eating.

"Looks like Reverie likes my cooking" said Kawasaki happily.

Tiff was surprised to see that as well but continued eating. In the end, Tiff had finished long before Reverie who was down to about his one sixth point mark when the sound of a speeding vehicle could be heard, shortly before it came to a halt, just outside of the restaurant. Tiff quickly looked to the entrance, bothered and annoyed. Moments later the two in the vehicle had stepped out, the penguin and the snail.

"King Dedede!" said Kawasaki alarmed.

"Wooh, smells as rancid as ever in here. So, you must be that alien that done crash landed and intruded on my land" growled the penguin as he slammed his hand down onto the table and stared Reverie in the eyes.

Reverie stared back up at the penguin somewhat nervous.

"Hey, Dedede, leave him alone, he hasn't done anything" Tiff stated.

"You all stay out of this, especially you Kirby!" Dedede demanded.

"Poyo?" said Kirby.

Reverie was silent and nervous staring back at the king.

"Well, spill it, why are you here!" Dedede asked.

Reverie did not know how to respond.

"Giving us the old silent treatment are ya? Speak up or you get the death penalty!" the snail ordered.

Reverie quickly turned his head to the snail. Their hostile intentions for Reverie had an unknown reason but they were obvious. Reverie slowly rose up out of his chair and backed away from them just as slowly but they kept on him.

"Well! I aint got all day! Why would an alien like yourself come here! You wanna cause trouble!" Dedede asked furiously.

Reverie remained silent, instead he turned swiftly and took off as fast as he could out the door.

"Where do you think your going!" Dedede shouted pursuing him.

"You can't escape us you know!" the snail shouted.

As it was, Reverie was faster than the both of them and made his way down the road, however Dedede and the snail quickly jumped into the limousine and followed behind.

"Reverie! Kirby, we've gotta go help him" said Tiff.

"Poyo" said Kirby, nodding in determination.

The two dashed out of the restaurant pursuing them immediately leaving an un paid bill behind. Unbeknown to them, Meta Knight had been observing the incident through the window and followed them out of sight.

The vehicle quickly closed in on Reverie who took note of it and ran off of the road into the fields. Kirby and Tiff of course couldn't catch up to the car but followed them off the read.

"Ok Kirby, we need to try to get ahead of them and get Reverie without Dedede or Escargon knowing" Tiff explained.

"Poyo" Kirby responded in agreement.

Despite the speed of Dedede's vehicle, Reverie managed to out maneuver it.

"This guys a stubborn little pest, looks like we gotta take drastic action" said Dedede fiddling with various controls.

The vehicle responded by opening a compartment in the front of the vehicle and releasing a long mechanical arm wielding a massive mallet. Reverie heard the odd sounds and turned his head to see what it was making him yelp in surprise and attempt to run even faster and much more franticly. The arm swung it's first time resulting in Reverie's narrow dodge and only impacting the ground. It was quick to attack again resulting in another narrow dodge. As he did so however, he stumbled slightly and instead of the mallet swinging down again, it swung horizontally surprising Reverie and launching him into the air.

Reverie watched the world spin as he cascaded through the air and struck the ground. Tiff and Kirby who had been keeping as close as they could hurried to the location Reverie landed in which was fortunately only a short ways away. When they found him, he seemed alright but battered and dazed. Tiff and Kirby proceeded to lift him to his feet and Tiff leaned him onto her shoulder.

"We gotta find somewhere to hide" said Tiff to Kirby.

"Poyo" said Kirby in agreement.

"Over here" said a voice a short distance away.

Tiff looked for the source and quickly noticed Meta Knight beckoning her over to him. Tiff didn't question it and felt a sense of relief that he was there, she was quick to listen to him. Tiff and Kirby followed him to a small patch of tall grass surrounding a large tree. There they sat Reverie down as he passed out.

"Reverie?" Tiff said, checking to see if he was aware.

"It looks like he's been knocked out, he should be alright" assured Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked through the grass to see Dedede and Escargon driving wildly around looking for Reverie.

"Well that's good. What were you doing here anyway Meta Knight?" Tiff asked.

"I was simply investigating the crash. Good to see the pilot survived. Tell me, how has he been?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh, he's been alright mostly. He doesn't seem to remember much though. All he could tell us was his name. He was clueless about where he had come from or how he got here. He didn't even know how to use silverware" said Tiff.

"I see… he seems an awful lot like Kirby when he first got here" said Meta Knight looking at Kirby.

"Poyo" said Kirby giving him a big smile.

"Yea, a little bit. Reverie can talk and seems to understand more… but that's about it" said Tiff.

"Hmm…" said Meta Knight thinking to himself.

"What is it?" Tiff asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to return to the castle, you wait here until I can get the king to leave, then you can go. Oh, and Tiff. If you would, keep an eye on Reverie for me, I am… curious" said Meta Knight.

"Ok then. Thanks Meta Knight" said Tiff gratefully.

"Poyo" said Kirby.

Meta Knight stood up silently and left them in the grass. Tiff watched as Meta Knight approached the king's vehicle and caught their attention.

"What do you want?" Dedede asked.

"Weren't you ordered back to the castle?" Escargon asked frustrated.

"Forgive me sire but I thought you could use my assistance with the alien. Unfortunately he ran of that way and I lost him" said Meta Knight.

"You good for nothing. Fine, we'll find him later, c'mon Escargon, we got better things to do" said King Dedede.

"Yes sire" Escargon responded.

At that, the two drove away and Meta Knight took one last look at the tall patch of grass where the others were hiding, then followed after the king.

"That was too close… Let's get Reverie to your house, afterwards we can get doctor Yabui. your house is closer than his clinic so it would be better to bring him somewhere to rest as soon as we can" Tiff explained.

"Poyo!" said Kirby excitedly

"Ok then" said Tiff hoisting him onto her shoulder as best she could.

"I don't think I'll be able to carry him all the way by myself" said Tiff.

"Poyo Poyo" said Kirby hurrying over to help her.

After a brief and mostly uneventful trip they made it to Kirby's tiny dome shaped house and placed Reverie onto the bed.

"Wheiw, finally. Ok, I'll go get Yabui, you stay and look after him ok?" Tiff asked

"Poyo" said Kirby happily as he took a seat near Reverie

"Hey, what's that guy doing in my house?" sounded a voice from outside.

A voice that obviously belonged to Tokkori, and was confirmed as he flew into the window.

"First of all this is Kirby's house, not yours. And second, Reverie was hurt by King Dedede and we needed to being him somewhere to get rest" Tiff lectured

"Shouldn't you have taken him to that crazy doctor instead?" Tokkori asked.

"This place was closer, we needed to get him somewhere to rest right away, besides. We're going to get him right now… unless… hey Tokkori, do you think you could go get Yabui for us?" Tiff asked.

"Well, if it get's this guy out of my bed faster then sure" said Tokkori before flying out the window.

Tiff and Kirby waited, watching over Reverie and checking on him every now and again. Each time he seemed to be doing fine. After a brief wait the door to Kirby's house opened and in came a man, mostly Cappy in shape but had fingered hands. His hair, the same light yellow as his skin stuck out at the sides on the top of his head. He had thick grey eyebrows, a pair of glasses that prevented one from seeing his eyes, and a big grey moustache. He wore a light and standard blue colored outfit as well as a stethoscope and carried a green bag.

"I see, so this is the new fellow the mayor told us about. He seems to be unconscious" said the doctor pointing out the obvious.

"And he seems to be taking up the whole bed, hurry it up there doc" said Tokkori.

"Yes, I shall tend to him immediately. Now then, I'll just need to check a few things, assuming his physiology is anything like a Cappie's" said the doctors he pressed his stethoscope against Reverie's chest.

After a short checkup Yabui packed the tools he had used back into his green bag.

"Well now, aside from being unconscious he seems to be doing well. His breathing is regular, his heart beat, and his pulse are regular. There is nothing more I can do. Just keep an eye on him until he wakes up" The doctor explained.

Back at the castle, Dedede sat in his throne room watching television on a massive screen, laughing at a show featuring himself beating on a puppet that held a resemblance to Kirby.

"You seem to have gotten over that alien quickly sire, guess you might have finally grown up a little" said Escargon as he entered the room.

"Huh? Shoot no, I'm just taking a break from my planning for a little while. We let that guy just hang around Pupu land and we'll have another Kirby on our hands" said Dedede.

"I imagine you planning bears quite a resemblance to you sitting in front of the television laughing at yourself as well" Stated Escargon.

Dedede pounded on the arms of his chair.

"You know, this was all a lot easier with Holy Nightmare around. Sure they demanded too much money for their demon beasts… and everything else for that matter, but we had Kirby on the run plenty of times with em'. Escargon, go build something that will crush that pink menace once and for all" Ordered King Dedede.

"Well I wouldn't mind putting some inventions to the test sire, but I really don't have much left for parts to work with. Just face it sire, I think it's about time you just forget about Kirby, he really isn't worth the troub-" Escargon started before Dedede reacted.

"I can't never forget about that Kirby! He's caused me more trouble than anything, I aint for a second gonna let him get away with that!" King Dedede declared.

"Fine, but if we're gonna do anything we need more parts for me to work with and I can probably come up with something!" said Escargon.

Dedede fell silent for a moment.

"Say, Escargon, remember that formula you made a year or two ago that turned critters into demon beasts? Can't you whip some more o' that up?" Dedede asked.

"Sorry, that's a no go sire. The ingredients I needed to make that were rare, I was just lucky enough to have some at the time but I'm clean out. Not to mention I needed to order some of the stuff from that rip-off company. Now that they're gone there's not a chance" Escargon explained.

"Grr. Well we'll just have to think of someth'n" said Dedede.

The time was growing late and the bustle of the town had begun to die down. Within Kirby's house Reverie had finally begun to stir. After a minute or so, he finally opened his eyes.

"Reverie, you're awake!" said Tiff surprised and relieved.

"Poyo poyo!" said Kirby excitedly.

Reverie turned his head to them then looked at himself, covered in a blue blanket with star patterns in it. He uncovered himself and rose to a sitting position feeling groggy as he looked around the room.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Reverie asked.

"You got knocked out by King Dedede. Kirby and I brought you here to help you get better" Tiff explained.

"Poyo poyo" said Kirby.

"I see… well, thanks you two" said Reverie.

"No problem, we're just glad you're ok" said Tiff.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

Reverie looked around the room a bit more.

"So, what is this place?" Reverie asked.

"This is Kirby's house, you'll be staying here tonight" Tiff explained.

"Poyo poyo" said Kirby happily.

Reverie smiled.

King Dedede was not the only one active in the castle. Meta Knight had returned and begun explaining his business with the two knights under his command.

"So you weren't able to figure out why that alien had come here huh?" said the long helmed knight.

"I'm afraid not. Though I do have another suspicion about him, one that I never though about. Not until I spoke to Tiff" said Meta Knight.

"Well, what is it then?" asked the pink masked knight.

"Tiff explained to me how absent minded and clueless this alien was. Sounds a bit like Kirby. When Kirby first arrived he was little more than a baby, such traits were to be expected of him. Unlike Kirby, he was able to speak when he arrived… even so I think this Reverie is a baby as well" Meta Knight explained.

"Wait, if he 's a baby then how can he talk?" asked the pink masked knight.

"That I don't know, but the evidence is there, I can suspect little else" said Meta Knight.

"So then Meta Knight, do you think he's a threat or not?" the long helmed knight asked.

"I regret to say, that I do not know" said Meta Knight.

Night had finally begun to fall and Kirby had climbed up the tree into Tokkori's nest in preparation for bed time.

Goodnight Kirby, Goodnight Reverie, I'll see you tomorrow" said Tiff as she began walking away.

Reverie stood outside and watched her leave, then looked up to Kirby who was settling in for the night. The trials of the day left Reverie drained of energy and the silent, relaxing atmosphere made him realize his exhaustion. He turned around and made his way into the house, over to the bed. However, Tokkori was in it preparing for sleep himself.

"Whoa, hold on there marsh mallow, you hogged the bed enough already today. You can go sleep outside with Kirby" said Tokkori.

Reverie stared silently at the bird then looked towards the door, back to the bed, then towards the door again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're letting the cold in" nagged Tokkori.

Reverie looked back to him then left the house, closing the door behind him. From there he stopped for a moment, looking for a place where he could sleep.

"Poyo, Poyo" said Kirby from Tokkori's nest.

Reverie looked over to see Kirby beckoning for him to come over. Reverie obliged and climbed the tree up to the nest.

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo" said Kirby pointing towards the nest.

Reverie looked at Kirby, then to the nest which appeared a bit too small for the both of them.

"Sorry Kirby, I don't think I can fit up here" said Reverie.

"Poyo" said Kirby upset.

Reverie looked around then down to the base of the tree.

"I can sleep down there though" said Reverie pointing to the bottom of the tree.

"Poyo" said Kirby happily.

Reverie climbed back down and leaned against the tree looking up at the stars feeling a comfort from it. He looked up to the nest where Kirby slept and remembered what tiff had said to them.

"Good night Kirby" said Reverie but he received no response, Kirby had already fallen asleep.

Following his new friend's lead, he shortly did as well.

By now everyone had fallen asleep, however, as they did so, something else had just begun to wake up. In the forest sat the pod that had brought Reverie to this unfamiliar planet. At the time, it was silent and static, only it's baser functions operating. Now there was something new, a soft hum coming from it from somewhere inside it. As it hummed there were lights on the floor activating, sounds of clunking machines beneath it's floor. Shortly, tiny hatches opened ejecting metallic spheres. Finally a thin antenna rose up from the roof. For a moment a purple charge of energy snaked it's way to the top as the hum grew louder. It's final action was a charge at the top of the antenna growing ever so slightly until it finally discharged a large corona of purple light in all directions, then fell silent.

[And there is the end of chapter 2. As I have said in chapter 1 I am likely to mix things from both dubs or chose something specific from one. For example I chose to Keep Dedede with his southern accent because that's more fun to write. If you're curious about what I chose from each dub go ahead and ask. If not, then I will see you in chapter 3]


	3. Spark of Fear

[Chapter three folks, one of the OC's is making their first appearance here, the others will come later, I have plans for them all. Now then, we shall continue]

The night in Cappy Town was usually a quiet one. Every now and again the peace and silence would be shaken by something, but for a month, things have been peaceful. Tonight was no different, everyone was sound asleep, Their dreams taking over.

The atmosphere at Kirby's house was much the same, though the sounds of nocturnal creatures was much more abundant. In The nest, Kirby slept, just below him slept Reverie, and in the house slept Tokkori.

However, peace was not how it appeared to they eye. The truth lied only within the heads of the dreamer. The only indications of the truth were the beads of cold sweat on the faces of many of the town's inhabitants.

The sun had begun to rise and the black sky turned blue, then a hint of red showed over the horizon. Morning had come. Despite that, the three at Kirby's house continued to sleep. It was not until a clicking sound was heard over a blanket of nearby stones caused any to wake. The one who reacted, was Reverie. The sound stirred him from his dreamless sleep and drew what little attention he had.

He awoke with a yawn and staggered to his little spheres of feet before seeing what had disturbed him. It came as a mild shock to see what it was, a trio of metallic spheres rolling their way by before disappearing into the tall grass. Reverie found himself struck with curiosity. Despite a slight nervousness he wanted to investigate he took an awkward and tired step forward, holding the tree to keep him up. He then yawned yet again, though louder this time. It was afterwards that he heard something moving from above him. He turned and looked up to see it was Kirby who was looking down at him. For the moment he was glad to see his friend there but didn't know what to say to him. Instead, he turned and made his way towards the tall grass.

This however made Kirby curious and he hopped out of tree, following Reverie. Reverie however made his way into the grass in an attempt to follow the trail but there was little indication of where they had gone through aside from the occasional flattened areas. Reverie turned his head to see Kirby enter shortly behind him.

"Hey Kirby" said Reverie.

"Poyo" said Kirby in response.

"I seen some weird metal things go through here. I can't find them though" said Reverie somewhat disappointed.

Kirby stood there for a moment before he himself began looking around. Reverie watched him briefly before searching yet again, following what little he could. The path thought the grass wasn't as long as it appeared however when he and Kirby stepped through the other side to more expanse of the field. The two stood still looking out over the landscape. Fortunately there was little to obscure their vision and they took notice of the castle in the distance. Reverie stared at it silently for a moment before Kirby reacted to something.

"Poyo, poyo!" said Kirby anxiously as he pointed out to a hill across from them.

There Reverie could see what it was. They were small due to their distance but Reverie was sure the figures were his targets.

"That's them!" said Reverie as he ran onward.

"Poyo" said Kirby as he tried to catch up.

At the castle, Escargon had gotten up early, a combination of not wanting to go back to sleep and a lot of work ahead of him. Making his way down the corridor he took notice of someone standing before a door, opened just a crack. It was a small, ball shaped creature, roughly the size of Kirby. His body consisted of two stubby, handless arms, purple feet, and blue skin. Other features were two strands of hair atop his head and a single large blue eye in the center of his head. He also wore a green strap attached to an ornate blue and green sheath.

It was unclear what he was staring at but slight noises could be heard from the room.

"Waddle Doo, What are you doing in front of his majesty's room?"

"What? Oh! Sorry master. I was making my rounds when I heard the king mumbling something in his room. I stopped to check on him and seen he was still asleep. He's been making noises for a little while now" the round creature explained.

"What? Move over" Escargon ordered as he rushed into the room.

He could see what Waddle Doo was talking about. Dedede was asleep in his bed, sweating and shaking as well as muttering to himself. Escargon hurried over to the bed and began shaking him.

"Sire, sire wake up!" Escargon shouted.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa" Dedede shouted as he woke up immediately, reached to the right side of his bed, grabbed a mallet, and swung it striking Escargon across the face.

"Ah, jeez sire, watch where you're swinging that thing" said Escargon rubbing his face.

Dedede went silent, mouth agape and began looking around the room.

"Escargon?" asked Dedede.

"Who else would it be?" said Escargon annoyed.

"Whew, musta been just a dream then" said Dedede sitting back down on his bed.

"Sounds more like a nightmare, you were freaking out in your sleep" said Escargon.

"I was huh?" asked Dedede looking out the window.

To his surprise however, the sun was just barely up over the horizon.

"Wha? What's this? What are you trying to pull waking me up this early!" Dedede asked.

"Just thought I'd help ya out. Besides, I couldn't get back to sleep either" said Escargon"

"So what" said Dedede.

"You were having a nightmare your majesty?" Waddle Doo asked.

"What are you doing here? You've got a job to do" said Dedede.

"Yes, I'm sorry your majesty. But I wanted to say I had a nightmare to. In fact, so did all the waddle Dees, and my assistant" Waddle Doo explained.

Escargon looked at Waddle Doo, shocked.

"Wait, you had one too?" Escargon asked.

"Yes sir" said Waddle Doo.

Escargon fell silent for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Dedede asked annoyed.

"Well, from the looks of things we all had a nightmare last night, including myself" said Escargon.

"You serious?" Dedede asked.

"Hmm… maybe we should check with the cabinet minister. If my hunch is correct then he and his family had nightmares as well" said Escargon ponderously.

"On it sir" said Waddle Doo as he hurried out of the room.

As he hurried down the hall and turned to make a corner he brushed with another occupant of the castle, one who appeared much like him without the hairs. Her skin was slightly darker however and she had a yellow star over her eye as well as a spiked red ring pattern around it.

As the two made contact the other Waddle Doo was sent spinning out before she fell to a sitting position.

"Sorry Mari, I have a job to do" said Waddle Doo as he ran off.

Waddle Doo didn't know what to make of the situation. Then again, that was not his responsibility. Still, he thought it strange that everyone, including the Waddle Dees had nightmares. All he could think about was that they had somehow gotten cursed. Waddle Doo was quick to arrive at the cabinet minister's room and swing it open.

"Cabinet minister, I need to ask you something" said Waddle Doo.

He immediately took notice of the family, all at the table, and all with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, what is it Waddle Doo" asked the purple mustached cabinet minister and father to Tiff and Bun.

"The king had a nightmare and needed to know if anyone here did too" said Waddle Doo.

The Cabinet Minister looked around to the others at the table, all of them appeared surprised.

"Why yes. As a matter of fact all of us did. Is there something the matter?" the Cabinet Minister asked.

"I don't know. I need to go tell the others" said Waddle Doo who quickly took off out the door.

Tiff stared at the door for a moment before looking down at her breakfast.

"What's the matter Tiff?" her mother asked.

"Hmm" said Tiff bringing a slice of waffle up to her mouth.

Waddle Doo hurried back to Dedede's room only to find that neither he nor Escargon were present. Fortunately as he was about to leave Mari was making her way by, possibly knowing where Dedede and Escargon had went.

"Mari, have you seen his majesty left to?" Waddle Doo asked.

"Umm… I think I seen them going to the dining room" said Mari.

"Ok, thank you" said Waddle Doo preparing to leave.

"Hold on. What's this all about anyway? You've been crazy all morning" said Mari.

"Escargon wanted me to see if the Ebrums were having nightmares too. It looks like everyone has been" Waddle Doo explained.

"What about Meta Knight? or sword and Blade?" Mari asked.

"I don't know. Sorry, I've got to go" said Waddle Doo before hurrying off.

Mari watched as Waddle Doo tended to his business, she found herself wanting to help out in some way but lacked any idea of what needed to be done. Then she thought about how Waddle Doo sis not check with Meta Knight. With the chance that she could find a way to help, she turned back and made her way to Meta Knight's room.

Waddle Doo was quick to make his way to the dining room where several Waddle Dees were serving breakfast. The Waddle Dees were little round vaguely pear shaped creatures no larger than Waddle Doo or Kirby. Their skin was a light red but they had tan faces. Their feet were a tanned orange and they had stubby arms. Their faces showed a pair of black eyes and rosy cheeks but no apparent mouth or nose.

"Waddle Doo, there you are" said Dedede sitting ready to eat at the head of the table.

"Well, what did you find out?" Escargon asked.

"Yes, they have had nightmares too" said Waddle Doo.

"I figured as much" said Escargon.

"Well, what do you think, I'd like to get this done with and get on with my day" demanded Dedede.

"Well last time we all had nightmares, it was because of those pillows from Holy Nightmare. My guess is that this is no natural occurrence" Escargon explained.

"What are you saying? We got them Noddys somewhere in my castle!" Dedede asked.

"I imagine someone would have seen them if we did" said Escargon.

"It's that witch who came here the other day, she cursed us or someth'n!" Dedede shouted.

"Who, you mean that Labid girl? I wouldn't have my doubts about that… anyway, we should just wait until tonight until we do something. It might have just been a fluke" suggested Escargon.

"Yea, you're probably right, I aint gonna worry bout it no more" said Dedede before digging into his food.

Tiff had finished her breakfast and made her way out of her chambers into the corridors. She had grown concerned about the nightmares since she heard that everyone was having them. Unfortunately she knew nothing about it. She had recalled the incident with the pillows and the Noddys and checked her pillow just in case. There was nothing however. Now she was determined to find something out and looking to the only one in the castle capable of figuring this out himself. As she approached the door to Meta Knight's room her path crossed with Mari.

"Huh? Oh umm… Mari right? Are you here to see Meta Knight?" Tiff asked.

"Yep, I guess you are too then" inquired Mari.

"Yea, it sounds like everyone has been having nightmares. I'm hoping I might be able to learn something from Meta Knight" Tiff explained.

"Really? That's why I'm here too. It's really weird" said Mari.

"Yea" Tiff replied before knocking on the door.

"It took only a moment before someone answered the door. As it was, it was the Knight with the long blue green helm.

"Tiff, Mari, what brings you here?" the knight asked.

"Hey Sword, Mari and I came by to talk to Meta Knight. Is he here?" Tiff asked.

"Yes, he's talking with Blade, you came by just in time" sword explained.

"Thank you sword" said Tiff.

"Thanks" said Mari.

The two made their way in and took a seat on one of the pillows surrounding a table.

"Good morning Tiff, Mari. You are here about the Nightmares then?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yea, I heard from Waddle Doo that everyone had a nightmare last night. I was wondering if you did too" said Mari.

"I did, it is no natural phenomenon either" said Meta Knight.

"Yea, I thought so too, what do you think it is?" Tiff asked.

"I am not sure. I think it is safe to guess that it wasn't only the castle that came under the effects either. If you want you can ask around town for information" suggested Meta Knight.

"What about that lady that came by the other day, you know, the rabbit one? I think she was talking about magic or something, maybe she's the one who did it." Mari suggested.

"Maybe, magic can be very powerful and dangerous… however, to be able to affect the minds of so many people and over one thousand Waddle Dees would require tremendous power. Not the kind of power only a single person is capable of mustering" Meta Knight explained.

"So… no thoughts on it then?" Tiff asked.

"Hmm…" said Meta Knight thinking to himself.

Meta Knight then rose up and made his way to the door.

"Tiff, keep an eye on that new friend of yours, Reverie" said Meta Knight before leaving.

King Dedede finished his breakfast and left the mess for the Waddle Dees to take care of. Keeping true to his word he had forgotten about the nightmare fiasco and went on with his day with Escargon behind he made his way towards his throne room. As he approached however he noticed something odd, the large door leading inward had been opened slightly.

"Grrr, who didn't close my door!" Dedede shouted to the working Waddle Dees.

They all dropped what they were doing to motion to him that none of them had used it.

"Worthless good for nothings" said Dedede as he pushed open the door and entered his throne room.

The moment he entered however he was hit with shock. In the center of the room was the fully deployed demon beast transporter that hadn't seen use in a month. Of course, Escargon was equally surprised at this. They soon noticed something else, crawling over the machine were three small mechanical objects, tinkering with the machine.

They each had spherical bodies with two arms with various attachments at the end, two legs with clawed feet, and short neck like extensions with flashlight looking heads. Each part looked like it could fold into the body and form a complete ball.

"Hey you pests, get of that there machine or you all get the death penalty!" Dedede threatened.

One of the machines turned it's head backwards, looking at the king, then continued it's work.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Dedede shouted as he took hold of a mallet lying nearby.

He made a charge towards the robots and swung at one only to have it dodged. When it landed it simply found a different spot to work on. Dedede growled in frustration and attacked another which also escaped him. As he was about to strike another he took notice of motion near the door. When he turned to look, it was just who he had thought. It was Kirby followed shortly by Reverie. Dedede took a moment to think, once more about the nightmares, he pointed out to himself that this is the day after he had arrived.

"Reverie! This was your fault, you must be the one who don caused all them nightmares. I knew you was gonna be trouble, now you gonna get punished. You too Kirby, you're an accomplice" growled Dedede who was ready to charge at him when he took notice of the machines rolling away.

He turned to see that they had left the demon beast transporter. Turning back he noticed the spheres rolling away as well as seeing Kirby and Reverie fleeing.

"Dog goneit get back here!" Dedede shouted as he charged after them.

As Tiff made her way through the corridors she could hear the commotion just around the corner. When she made her way over to investigate she was nearly clobbered in the chaos. First came the spherical machines rolling past her. She peeked around the corner to see Reverie and Kirby being chased by Dedede who was beginning to fall behind. Recalling Meta Knights suggestion to keep an eye on Reverie she joined them in their running when she had the chance.

"Reverie? Kirby? What did you guys do this time?" Tiff asked.

"Pooyo" said Kirby as if to say 'nothing'.

"I don't know, he said it was my fault people were having nightmares then chased us" Reverie explained.

Tiff fell silent for a moment.

"Well what are you doing here?" Tiff asked.

Reverie pointed to the machines rolling away in front of them. Tiff looked to them as they turned the corner leading to the front court yard.

"What are they?" Tiff asked.

"I don't know" Reverie replied.

The three continued running until they left the castle far behind. Along the way they lost track of the little machines and took a rest beneath a tree. Tiff thought to herself for a moment. Usually she'd never place much credibility into anything Dedede said, but somehow she found herself doing so. That combined with what Meta Knight told her she couldn't help but be bothered by it. She looked to Reverie who was trying to relax. As they sat there they heard a voice from nearby.

"Tiff!" called a voice from a distance.

Everyone turned their heads to see three young Cappies running over to them.

Each of them had called to her but the one Tiff took note of was the voice of the female. Her unique features consisted of two small pigtails on the sides of her head tied with orange beads.

The one in the middle of the group was distinguishable by a blue and light yellow shirt, a dark yellow hat with blue band, and pink rosy cheeks.

The one to the left was distinguishable by his swirly pink cheeks as well as spiky hair in the center of his head tied by a blue hair tie.

"Hey Tiff, is Bun around anywhere? We were all going to play soccer" said the spiky haired one.

"Sorry, I'm not sure where Bun is" Tiff replied.

"Hey, who's your friend Tiff?" asked the girl.

"Wait, is this Reverie? Mayor Len told us about him and to greet him when we see him. Welcome to Cappy Town" said the one with the hat.

He was shortly followed by the other two.

Reverie stared at them, unsure of that to say.

"What's the matter?" asked the one with the spiky hair.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to talk, kinda like Kirby" said the one with the hat.

"Poyo" said Kirby quizzically

"I can talk" said Reverie.

"Don't pick on them you guys" said Tiff growing defensive.

"We're not picking on them" said the one in the hat.

"C'mon, we can get started without Bun. You guys should come play with us some time" Said the spiky haired one.

Before they left however Tiff had to ask them something.

"Iroo, Honey, Hohhe, did you guys have any nightmares last night?" Tiff asked.

The three looked at each other, somewhat shocked.

"That's kind of a weird question Tiff" said the one in the hat.

"Sorry, but I've gotta ask. Last night everyone in the castle had one. I need to see if anyone outside the castle did too" said Tiff

"I did, I was really scared, I don't think I've ever had one that bad before" said the girl Honey.

"Yea, I had one too" said Hohhe, the one in the hat.

"Me too. And I heard some of the adults talking about it, a bunch of people went to Mabel to see if it meant anything" said the spike haired one Iroo.

"So it was true…" said Tiff.

"Well, we're gonna go. See you guys around" said the one with the hat as they took their leave.

Tiff went silent for a minute. Milling what Meta Knight had said around in her head as well as Dedede's accusation. Was it true? After all, the nightmares did occur the night after Reverie's arrival. She looked to him and he seemed to be staring out towards the forest in the distance.

"Reverie… is it true? Are you really the one who made us all have nightmares?" Tiff asked.

She almost couldn't believe she was asking this to him. But she had to be sure. Reverie looked to her confused.

"Well?" Tiff asked.

"Nightmares?" Reverie asked.

"Yes, did you make them happen?" Tiff asked.

"No" said Reverie still confused.

"I see" said Tiff.

It was hard to tell anything from him. He seemed sincere about it but he may not have understood the question. She couldn't picture Reverie doing anything like he was being accused of. Before she could gather any more thoughts, she heard someone else approaching.

"Ah, there you all are. Good news, we have all decided to have a big feast to welcome Reverie to town, just like we did with Kirby" said the voice.

As it was, it belonged to Mayor Len. Reverie looked up when he heard his name and feast seemed to draw Kirby's attention.

"Really?" Tiff asked.

"Sure, it wouldn't be fair to welcome Kirby to town and not do the same for Reverie. Be sure to be in town by dinner time because it's gonna be huge" said the Mayor enthusiastically.

"Wow, thanks Mayor Len. Sounds like fun" said Tiff happily.

"Poyo!" said Kirby excitedly.

"Thank you" said Reverie with a smile.

"It's our pleasure. Well I shall see you all there then. I need to be off to help prepare, goodbye" said the mayor before leaving them.

Reverie smiled as he watched him walk away, then returned his attention to the forest. Tiff took notice of this however, something about his gaze drew her curiosity.

"Is something the matter Reverie?" Tiff asked.

Reverie stared silently, before something came into his head for a response.

"No… just… I think there's something there I've gotta do. I think I have to go back to that machine I was at before" said Reverie.

"Your space ship? What for? Tiff asked.

"I don't know" said Reverie.

Tiff could see it in his stare that he was feeling some compulsion to return to the forest, back to his ship. Although she couldn't know the reason, she decided to help him.

"Alright then. Kirby and I will come with you" Tiff offered.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

Reverie looked to Tiff, then to Kirby, then smiled.

"Thank you" said Reverie as he stood up and began walking towards the forest.

As it was, Meta Knight had been hiding nearby and began to follow them. The forest was much like it had been when they first made their way through. Though they didn't recall the way, Reverie seemed to be drawn in one direction and they followed him. In the distance they found the same scene as before. The crashed machine opened into the form of a computer lab, though something was different. aside from the antenna at the back of it there seemed to be a large canister jutting up from the floor in the center. It seemed to be filled with a dark purple liquid.

"That's weird. I don't think that was there before" said Tiff.

"Poyo" said Kirby.

Reverie stayed silent and approached the lab, checking it over a bit before approaching the canister.

"Careful Reverie" said Tiff.

Reverie looked to her and gave a faint smile though he found himself compelled to place his hand onto the canister. He slowly but casually reached his hand over and rested it on the top of it. In a moment his head became stuck to the canister. In a panic he attempted to remove it with his other hand only to have that one get stuck as well. He began to twist and jerk to free himself but he was stuck fast.

"Reverie! Reverie! What's wrong!" Tiff asked panicked.

"Pooyo!" Kirby shouted.

Reverie looked to them, a horrible fear in his eyes. As he did so a purple light shone around him, swirling through the air.

"Reverie!" Tiff yelled.

"Poyo poyoo!" Kirby shouted as the moved towards him. However, the energy around him made approaching him difficult.

"Kirby! Tiff! Please… help me!" Reverie shouted as tears began to leave his eyes.

"Stop!" Shouted a voice from the trees.

In a moment a figure dropped down and held Kirby and Tiff back.

"Meta Knight! C'mon! we need to help him!" Tiff shouted.

"Poyo! Kirby shouted in agreement.

"No, there's nothing you can do for him now. I don't know what's happening to him but as you can tell, you can't even get close to him" said Meta Knight.

Kirby squirmed and struggled to get past Meta Knight but Meta Knight held him tightly. Tiff didn't want to believe Meta Knight, she wanted to get over there to save her friend.

"Reverie!" Tiff shouted again.

Reverie stared down at them. His friends being prevented from reaching him. By now he could barely see them, his eyes flooded with tears of fear and sorrow.

"T-Tiff, K-Kirb" he began to say but choked on the tears.

The energy surging around him grew fierce and violent, he felt as if he were being pulled. He took another look at his friend, their grief clear in their expressions as they tried to reach him. Suddenly he was enveloped by a white light that engulfed him and the machine he was on. Tiff and Kirby stopped struggling for a moment and watched as the machine was swallowed by it. The light then began to pulsate and flare before it vanished, taking the machine and Reverie along with it.

[And there we have it, to any OC's I used I'd like to know if I did them well. Anyway, chapter 4 will be coming along shortly. Keep in mind I will still accept OC's if anyone else wishes to submit. Hope you enjoyed and will see you next time.]


	4. Enter Hal and Ragnarok

[Chapter 4. I know I haven't used many OC's yet but they will all come in time, likely fairly soon. Anyway, enjoy.]

Tiff made her way towards the castle with Kirby by her side. She wished she was him right now, oblivious to everything. She had only known Reverie for a day but felt torn inside that he had disappeared. She also couldn't help but wonder why Meta Knight stopped them from helping Reverie. It was obvious though that if they did they may have disappeared along with him, but could they have done something? Tiff looked to Kirby who appeared a bit spacey, maybe he was confused about what had happened.

Tiff thought again about Meta Knight. She wanted to ask him what had happened and why he intervened. Tiff however trusted and respected him too much to question him and his judgments. For now she only wished to return to the castle, maybe read a book to clear her head.

Meta Knight, who had split off from them shortly after his intervention had already returned to the castle and back to his quarters where Sword and Blade awaited him.

"So, how'd it go?" Blade asked.

Meta Knight was silent and took a seat in his chair before he spoke.

"Not what I had expected" Meta Knight told them.

"Oh? And what might it have been?" Blade asked.

"I do not know, all I can say is that there is more to that machine and most likely Reverie than we can comprehend" said Meta Knight.

"Will you continue to keep an eye on him then?" Sword asked.

"No, Reverie and his machine disappeared" Meta Knight replied.

Dedede however was making much less progress with his day as he sat in his throne room watching television on the massive monitor protruding from the wall. Aside from the events an hour and a half prior to now, today was proceeding slowly for everyone. Even Escargon was doing little with his time. In town however, everyone was busy setting up for a celebration that they had no clue was now meaningless.

As Dedede watched whatever programs happened to be on, the television began to flicker. As it did so his eyes shifted in concern until the flickering ceased. Relieved that it had fixed its self he relaxed again only to have it flicker yet again.

"What's the big idea! Waddle Doo!" Dedede shouted.

A response was received almost immediately as Waddle Doo hurried to the king.

"Yes sir!" said Waddle Doo.

"Fetch me Escargon, something's wrong with the TV!" Dedede demanded.

"Yes sir!" said Waddle Doo with a solute.

Waddle Doo left the throne room and hurried to where he had last seen Escargon. As it was, Escargon was where he had thought, in his lab with a number of Waddle Dee assistants.

Escargon stood before a table, staring at a large pile of notes and books, flipping through them.

"Nothing, nothing! I haven't come up with anything since Holy Nightmare got wiped out. C'mon Escargon, you never needed them… if only there were some way to get some extra parts" said Escargon with a mix of talking to the Waddle Dees as well as himself.

"Escargon Sir! His highness requests you in the throne room" Waddle Doo stated.

"Of course he does, wonder what pointless reason it is this time" said Escargon frustrated.

Heeding Waddle Doo's message, Escargon made his way out of the lab and towards the throne room which was still experiencing difficulties.

"Escargon, it's about time!" Dedede growled.

"Yes, what exceedingly important task do you have for me now?" Escargon asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Lookie there, I think the TV's busted or someth'n" said Dedede pointing to the flickering television screen.

"And I assume you want me to fix it then" said Escargon reluctantly.

"Yea, that's right" said Dedede.

"You know sire, you really aught to find something better to do with your time" said Escargon.

"There aint nothin' else _to _do" said Dedede.

Moments later the screen turned completely black.

"Awe, damn it, the whole things done gone and busted. Get ta fix'n it Escargon" Dedede ordered.

"Right away sire" said Escargon reluctantly.

Just as he began moving to fix the television an image appeared on the screen. Both Escargon and Dedede stared at its hocked. It was the familiar logo of a purple cloaked figure, then the words appeared beneath it reading Holy Nightmare Co.

"What's this about?" Dedede asked.

"Holy Nightmare?" said Escargon surprised.

They continued staring at the screen until it grew fuzzy for a moment. However, instead of fading out, another image began to appear taking the entire screen and replacing the logo. As the image began to focus the two could see another figure beyond it. As it cleared it appeared to be a person wearing a black, featureless mask, save for the eyes which appeared to have yellow lenses over them, tinting the eyes behind them. Much of the rest of the person's figure was off screen but they noticed snow white skin on the neck and shoulders as well as a long white tail in the background. When the image finished focusing the person took a more proper posture and stared towards them. The background appeared as if this location was overlooking the sea, From the edge of a forest.

"Just who do you think you are mess'n with my television like that!" Dedede shouted.

"King Dedede, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. From what I can tell, you were once a valued customer of the Holy Nightmare Corporation" said the figure in the screen.

"Holy Nightmare? Yea, I've made use of their services in the past, before they done got themselves wiped out by that pest Kirby" Dedede explained.

"Of course you did, I have the records. I thought it prudent to make contacting you my first priority" said the figure in the screen.

"Well just who are you and what do you want?" Dedede asked.

"Who am I?… well, I suppose I'm an heir, or maybe _the _heir. Hmm…what's important is what I want. Well, I have orders, or something like them. For now I need to return the spread of demon beasts. As a favored client, I wish to extend my services to you… or return the one you once had. If you have need of any demons beasts you may contact me in the manner you've done in the past" said the figure on the screen.

"Really? Well I'll be. This is great! This'll make thrashing that Kirby and that new friend of his much easier. Now then, you gonna give me a name or not?" Dedede asked.

"You seem highly interested in knowing my name. unfortunately I haven't got an answer for you… well, nothing that would satisfy you. Hmm… if you need to call me something then I will give you a name you are familiar with. You may refer to me from here on as Nightmare" the figure in the screen stated.

"Nightmare huh? Just like the last one… so Nightmare, you got any demon beasts for me today? It's been too long" said Dedede.

"Actually I do, in fact, the only one currently in my possession. A prototype, an experiment, whatever you wish to call him. And don't worry about payment, he's free. I planned him as a gift, he is yours to do with as you wish. The only thing I ask of you is to keep an eye on him. I do not have the same access to demon beast creation as the original Nightmare and this guy will be the key to helping me resolve that. I will send him your way now" said Nightmare, activating a switch.

In a moment, the transporter in the center of the room rose up and deployed, immediately beginning to light up. Dedede turned to the machine, the excitement in his eyes, extraordinary. Escargon was more surprised to see that they were seeing another demon beast coming through the machine. The light shone brighter as the demon beast passed into the machine and finally began to fade away. Dedede and Escargon moved closer to the machine, tense with excitement at what it could be. Their expressions dimmed down when the light cleared and revealed the demon beast.

It was a small hooded figure, possibly only slightly taller than Kirby, it's eyes and much of it's nose covered by the hoods shadow. The face that shone was light blue with round, squishy looking cheeks. On it's cheeks were darker blue pointed patterns. The creature reached up and rubbed it's eyes beneath the hood and seemed to stare up at Dedede and Escargon. the creature had light blue hands and large light blue feet that weren't covered by it's black coat. a distinctive feature was found on the backs of it's hands where there appeared to be two large dark blue gemstones bordered by gold skin.

"What? Is this some kinda joke!" Dedede asked.

"No, I don't think so. I know very little about him aside from the fact that he can provide me with information I need. If you would keep an eye on him and give me reports on his status and anything new I will reward your work" Nightmare explained.

"Really? That'll be easy. Alrighty, I'll take care o' him for ya" said Dedede.

"Excellent. Now then, before I go there is something you should know. He should respond to the name Hal. You need to be very careful with him. He has power but until something triggers it, it remains dormant. That means that you may accidentally trigger it if you aren't careful. Also, since I'm no good with this business stuff, I will be working on obtaining assistants. You may recognize him when you see him. Now then farewell" said Nightmare before disconnecting from Dedede's castle.

Dedede stared at the little creature before him who stared back silently sitting, he seemed curious about the two.

"Well now little guy, Nightmare wants me to keep an eye on you… and speaking of eyes, let's see what you look like" said Dedede reaching down to Hal's hood.

"Careful sire, you heard what Nightmare said" Escargon warned.

Hal stared up at Dedede's hand and watched it as it grabbed his hood. Dedede slowly lifted the hood but was forced back by a sudden flash of light when the hood reached eye level. As Dedede fell to the floor Hal shrieked in pain, holding his eyes tightly with his hands and reaching for his hood. As he tried, a number of small bursts of energy exploded around the room.

"What's go'n on Escargon?" Dedede asked in a fluster.

"Looks like you did exactly what you were told not to do" said Escargon rising up.

As they stood up Hal continued to flail around on the transporter trying to pull the hood back over his eyes until he final managed it, causing the explosions to cease immediately. Hal sat up breathing heavily and hugged the knees of his stubby legs to his chest. At this Dedede and Escargon proceeded to approach him. Hal watched them with a teary face until they neared him.

"Well that sure was someth'n. what say you go take out Kirby with that" Dedede suggested.

Hal continued to stare up at them silently.

"Awe great, looks like this guy doesn't even know what you're trying to say" said Escargon.

"Then looks like we's gonna have to show him" said Dedede as he reached out to Hal again.

Hal gasped and backed away.

"C'mon, what's the matter?" Dedede asked.

When Dedede moved closer, Hal whimpered and grabbed his hood pulling it over his face.

"Stay still" Dedede ordered.

Dedede moved in on him again, reaching over the transporter but Hal continued to back away until his foot stepped off the edge causing him to fall to the floor onto his back. As Dedede and Escargon rounded the machine Hal looked up and scrambled to his feet before grabbing his hood again and running out of the throne room in tears.

"Hey! You get back here right now!" Dedede ordered but received no response.

Fortunately for Dedede this wasn't entirely a Reverie or Kirby chase as Hal seemed a bit slower. As he and Escargon charged out into the hallway following him however, they tripped over a passing Waddle Dee. Hal continued running, picking up speed as he got a feel for his legs but as he neared a door in the passage he also tripped. However it was over his own feet. As he fell he crashed into the door and bounced backwards. The impact caught some attention and someone shortly came to the door to investigate. As it was, it was the cabinet minister.

"My my who might you be?" the cabinet minister asked.

Hal looked up into his eyes then rushed inside. Once there he turned to the door and breathed heavily, watching as the Cabinet Minister closed it.

"Oh deer, I wonder what's the matter with him" said the wife.

"Are you alright sir?" the cabinet minister asked as he approached.

Hal backed away slightly.

"Oh deer, he seems really scared" said the wife, just as the door busted open followed by five Waddle Dees, a mallet wielding Dedede, and Escargon.

Just as he did, Hal ran and took cover behind the curtains.

"Pamu, Memu, either of you two seen someone suspicious come run'n in here? Dedede asked.

The two in the room looked at one another, they knew exactly who he was looking for. Knowing Dedede he likely didn't have a good reason for catching him.

"What do you think you're doing here Dedede, you have no right just barging in here like that" said the wife Memu.

"What! This is my castle, I can do whatever I want!" Dedede shouted.

"N-now Dedede, please forgive Memu. What she means to tell you is that-" Pamu began before being cut off when Dedede noticed someone peeking out from behind the curtains.

"There you are, get him Waddle Dees!" Dedede ordered.

The Waddle Dees rushed forward to capture Hal. Hal gasped and ran our from behind the curtains to the living room where the Waddle Dees pursued him. Hal ran around the coffee table prompting some Waddle Dees to chase him and attempt to surround him. He then quickly ran up onto the coffee table and jumped over the Waddle Dees onto the couch where Dedede and Escargon awaited him. Jumping onto the back of it he attempted to jump over them but was caught by Escargon. Only for a moment however as he managed to squirm free from the snail's arms and rush out the door.

"Gahhh! Good go'n Escargon!… well what are y'all wait'n for. Go get im!" Dedede ordered.

The Waddle Dees scrambled around for a moment, bumping into one another before they managed to make it out the door. Dedede and Escargon followed shortly nearly knocking Tiff and Kirby to the ground as they approached the door.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Who's that jerk chasing this time?" Tiff asked annoyed.

"Poyo" said Kirby following after them.

Tiff began her own chase yet again. As before, Hal picked up speed as he ran, almost a bit much for him. A door appeared open to the right and he passed through it continuing down a well lit corridor with light streaming in through two long rows of windows. He looked behind himself to see the others in pursuit. Returning his attention forward he set his goal for the door at the opposite end. As he passed through it he found himself atop a round tower. He then looked back to his pursuers.

"Ha ha, nowhere to run now Hal!" Dedede shouted.

Hal began to breath heavily again and turned to the rise of the wall and climbed atop it as his pursuers made their way onto the tower.

"End o' the line palie, now c'mon, I've got orders for ya" said Dedede.

"You're not plan'n to jump are you?" Escargon asked finding him ridiculous.

Hal looked down to see the moat of water surrounding the castle. He looked back to the others who were closing in on him, then took notice of the others behind them.

"Dedede! What's the big idea this time!" Tiff asked.

"Poyo!" said Kirby demandingly.

"What are you two do'n here. In case ya can't tell, my new demon beast decided to run from me. Now we're gonna catch him" said Dedede determined.

Tiff looked beyond Dedede to the hooded figure atop the wall, his fear was obvious.

"What's the matter with you, he's obviously afraid of you" said Tiff.

"An he's gonna be even more afraid if he don't get himself over here now!" Dedede shouted more towards Hal.

Hal watched them bicker back and forth but still felt terrified. At that moment he felt his foot slip of the edge off the wall. Despite his attempt to grab the edge his hands sloped as well sending him plummeting down to the moat with a splash. Escargon and Dedede stared in shock at this.

"Dog goneit, he fell… well, so much for a free demon beast" said Dedede.

"Well, he was free sire, what else did you expect. It doesn't matter who's in charge that company still pulls the same lousy tricks" said Escargon.

Dedede grinned and began to laugh.

"Just think Escargon. Holy Nightmare is back in business and now we can start buy'n demon beasts again" said Dedede excitedly.

"C'mon sire, you know what that did to our funds last time" Escargon warned, however it fell upon deaf ears.

"You heat that Kirby, we're gonna get you yet!" Dedede shouted as he marched back towards his quarters happily.

"Poyo?" said Kirby confused.

Tiff however found herself more shocked than anything, that was before she heard the loud high pitched shouts from the moat. Tiff and Kirby hurried over and looked over the edge to see Hal struggling. In the water.

"Oh no! Kirby, can you do something?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo poy!" Kirby said Happily.

Kirby took in a large gulp of air and preformed a slight leap to pick himself up off the ground. From there he flapped his arms to push himself over the edge and floated down to Hal. Hal took notice of him and began reaching to him. When Kirby reached level with him he stuck out his foot in which Hal took hold of and returned to the top of the tower with Kirby. After being placed to the ground Hal took a seat breathing heavily from the struggle as well as being soaked.

"Are you alright?" Tiff asked.

Hal looked up to her but did not respond.

Poyo poy poyo" said Kirby gesturing with his arms.

Hal watched his arms and took hold of his hood bulling it down.

"Po?" said Kirby surprised at his sudden reaction.

"It's ok, Kirby and I aren't gonna hurt you" said Tiff in a friendly tone.

Hal looked up to her and slowly let go of his hood. Tiff stared at him for a moment before remembering Dedede calling him a demon beast. The thought brought a level of shock to her. The demon beast problem ended with Nightmare being eradicated. How did Dedede get a new demon beast? Was it just a leftover? Tiff knew that there were still a few left after the incident after all. Then she remembered what else he had said, bottom line about Holy Nightmare being back in business… but how? Tiff found herself bothered greatly by this, and found herself curious about the one Kirby just rescued. The first person she thought to ask was Meta Knight. Even if he didn't know about this he should still be warned about it at least.

Tiff looked back to Hal and Kirby. Kirby seemed to be trying to communicate with the demon beast while he simply stared at him.

"Poyo Po Poyo" said Kirby to Hal.

Hal stared at him for a moment.

"Po… po…?" said Hal trying to imitate him.

"Poyo poyo poyo" said Kirby happily.

"Kirby, c'mon. we've gotta go see Meta Knight… you can come with us if you'd like" said Tiff with a smile.

"Poyo Pooyo" said Kirby trying to encourage Hal to follow.

Hal watched as they began walking and slowly rose up to follow them. The three were able to pass through the castle with relative ease. Dedede and Escargon would no doubt try to catch Hal if they seen him but the castle was plenty large enough for those two to be plenty far away. The Waddle Dees didn't really seem to care, or notice. The three managed to make it to Meta Knight's room and knock at the door. As it was, Meta Knight himself answered it this time.

"Good afternoon Tiff, Kirby, and…" said Meta Knight.

"Umm… yea, that's kinda why we're here" said Tiff.

"I see. Very well. Take a seat and you can explain it to me" said Meta Knight leading them into the room.

Tiff and Kirby took their seats followed by Hal who imitated them to figure out what he was supposed to do.

"I heard quite a lot of commotion in the castle just a little while ago. I'm sure you can inform me as to what it was" said Meta Knight.

"Yes… well, when Kirby and I returned to the castle we found Dedede chasing someone. We followed him and eventually found the one but… Dedede said that he was a demon beast" said Tiff.

Meta Knight was silent and took a look at Hal who stared back at him.

"But… there's more. King Dedede also said that Holy Nightmare was back and making demon beasts" Tiff explained.

Meta Knight looked at her immediately.

"Holy Nightmare? Are you sure you heard him correctly?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes. And apparently this guy here was a free demon beast from them" said Tiff.

Meta Knight looked back to Hal who returned the stare. Meta Knight reached over to Hal in an attempt to get a picture of his face but Hal released a small gasp and began to shake, he did not immediately reach to his hood this time however. Meta Knight took notice of his reaction and retracted his hand.

"Hmm…" said Meta Knight thinking to himself.

"What? Is something the mater?" Tiff asked.

"This is indeed grim news, Nightmare should have been the end of the demon beasts. If the corporation is once again active then we have a serious problem" said Meta Knight.

Tiff stared at him, it was obvious that this was bad but the fact that Meta Knight seemed o know so little about it unsettled her. She then recalled The incident in the forest with Reverie. She felt the sadness return at the thought. Maybe Meta Knight could help her with this anyway.

"Meta Knight. In the forest, you stopped us from helping Reverie… do you think he's ok?" Tiff asked.

Meta Knight looked at her, currently concerned about the return of Holy Nightmare he was a bit distracted. He could see that it was bothering her however.

"Reverie?… I do not know. I do not believe that was an explosion we witnessed, but a teleport. Even so. I can't know to where. Perhaps he is ok… unfortunately I do not know" said Meta Knight.

Tiff looked down until she noticed Hal staring at her. Something about this reminded her about the party the town was going to throw him. nobody else seemed to know that Reverie was gone, that there was now no one to thrown the party for. Everyone was likely still preparing. She didn't want to tell them anything however, and make their hard work meaningless. In the middle of her thought however there sounded a loud crash from somewhere in the castle causing Tiff, Kirby, and Hal to jump up.

"What was that!" Tiff asked surprised.

"I believe it came from the throne room, let's go" said Meta Knight causing the others to follow.

Dedede and Escargon stared in shock to where Dedede's throne once sat. there in it's place was a battered red space ship in the shape of a star. And a massive pile of rubble from the ceiling. They suddenly began to hear sounds coming from it and then something opposite them opened. They couldn't see what it was as the opening was facing the wrong direction. They did take notice of the white gloved hand that crabbed hold of the top of it. Whatever it was quickly pulled its self to the top of the sip and revealed its self.

It was another ball shaped creature with red skin. Many of it's features reminded the king of Meta Knight. He wore a worn looking steel mask covered in nicks and scratches, particularly across the left eye as well as a small steel horn on the right. It war a pair of battered red pauldrons with dark yellow spikes protruding from it. He wore a torn and raggedy looking cape that he let hang down on his arms were white bandage wrappings leading into a pair of battered gloves. His feet were a darker red than his body and his eyes shown green through his narrow and curved eye slits. On his back was what appeared to me a metallic rod with a leather wrapped handle.

"Just who do you think you are crash'n into my castle like that!" Dedede shouted.

The figure looked around the room at the damage he caused but didn't respond.

"Well, answer me!" Dedede shouted.

"Huh? And just who the hell are you for me to care?" said the man with a loud, wild, and growly voice.

"How dare you insult me!" Dedede shouted.

"Wha? So you're supposed to be king o' this place or someth'n?" the man asked.

"You better believe it buddy, I'm the great King Dedede!" Dedede proclaimed.

"Fan freak'n tastic… so where the hell am I?" the man asked.

"You in my kingdom chump, this is Pupu Land!" shouted Dedede.

"Pupu Land huh? Sounds like you got yourself a real winner of a kingdom here bucko" said the man taking a seat atop his ship.

"Enough o' this, what's your name already!" Dedede demanded.

"Name huh? Names Ragnarok! I'm a star warrior!" shouted the man drawing the rod from his back and slamming it against the metal of his ship.

Just as he finished shouting the door to the throne room opened and in entered Meta Knight and the others followed shortly by Waddle Doo, Mari, and several Waddle Dees. Meta Knight however was the first to speak up.

"Did you just say you were a star warrior?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yea. From the looks o' ya, you don't belong here either… wait a minute… think I remember you, hang on… a ha ha HA! Meta Knight, who'da thought I'd run into you here?" said Ragnarok excited.

"You know Meta Knight?" Dedede asked.

"Yea, we sere star warriors, we all knew each other" said Ragnarok.

"By star warriors, you mean them flunkies who done took out Nightmare?" Dedede asked.

"Yea, too bad I wasn't there for it" said Ragnarok.

"You better not be here to cause any trouble" said Dedede.

"Ship brought me here for a reason. If Nightmare's gone then all that's left must be the scraps. A hell of a break I'd say" said Ragnarok.

"Sire, If you wouldn't mind I'd like to have a word with this Ragnarok" said Meta Knight.

"Fine, but pull any funny business and you're gone. You're lucky I let you keep your job after all that business before" said Dedede.

"Very well sire, Come Ragnarok, I imagine that there is much to discuss" said Meta Knight taking his leave. Ragnarok followed shortly behind.

[That is all for chapter 4 and there is much more to come. Happy thanksgiving to all who celebrate it and hope it was nice. I shall see you all in the next chapter. So long!]


	5. Welcome to Cappie Town Rev, I mean Hal

[Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, I have been buisy lately. But I wanted to get this up so here it is. I will mention again that some OC's bio's will be adjusted in order to fit the story. Given how many OC's I have, I think it's safe to say that I don't need any more and am not planning on taking any more. However XxxXKatieXxxX may submit one if she would like since you seemed unsure, I will happily take it. Anyway let us get started]

Meta Knight and Ragnarok made their way towards Meta Knight's room, followed shortly by Tiff and the other two. Tiff was surprised to hear this new guy claim himself as a star warrior. She knew there were few left, but scattered all around the galaxy, how did another manage to find himself here. Despite that she felt odd about him, not the kind of person she would expect. She found herself curious.

Meta Knight opened the door to his room. And took a seat. Ragnarok took his own seat in a chair across from him and the others sat nearby.

"So Ragnarok, you say you are a star warrior… I'm honestly surprised that you happened upon this planet. However, I'm afraid I cannot remember you from the group" Said Meta Knight.

"Ha, not surprised. I doubt anyone who even made it through the war remembers me" said Ragnarok with his arm resting on the back of the chair.

"I see, and might I ask why that is? What was it that you've accomplished?" Meta Knight asked.

"Me? just about anything you can imagine!" Said Ragnarok slamming his weapon onto the table.

Meta Knight glanced at it, then returned his attention to Ragnarok.

"Well, if you want something more specific, I did whatever the hell I felt was necessary, not many records about what I did since most of it wasn't official. I was switched commanding officers dozens of times cause they had no idea where they wanted me. The point is, I was responsible for a ton of the carnage brought to the demon beasts" said Ragnarok.

"So, you operated independently… hmm… perhaps I have heard of you then. Mostly stories about a rogue Star warrior running off in the middle of the night and suddenly reappearing days later. I can't seem to recall a name however" said Meta Knight.

"Ha, probably me then" said Ragnarok.

"You still haven't mentioned what it was you did" Tiff mentioned.

"Patience kiddo, I'm get'n to that… now then" said Ragnarok lifting his weapon up and scratching his back with it.

After a short moment of this, sword and blade returned to the room carrying two boxes. As they entered the took notice of the red guy sitting at the table. His appearance immediately revealed that he was in no way native to this planet.

"Never seen you around here before, who are you?" asked Blade.

"Ragnarok, and you?" Ragnarok asked using his weapon to point at them.

"I'm sword, and this is blade. We serve Meta Knight" said Sword.

"Gotchya… damnit I forgot what the hell I was gonna say! Thanks" said Ragnarok slamming the weapon back onto the Table.

Meta Knight however had been curious about it. The rod was about twice the length of his sword but didn't appear much for combat.

"Ragnarok, if I may. Why do you use a weapon such as that?" Meta Knight asked.

"What, this? Ha ha, I may as well ask why you use a sword hilt. No, I know about your weapon and let me tell ya, weapons like that don't get created just to be ignored. There are others who may try to recreate it or improve the design. This bastard's one of those designs developed from a predecessor. In this case, It's from a jealous rival of the one who made your Galaxia. Basically, there's more too it than you can see" Ragnarok explained.

"Well what's this one called?" Blade asked.

"From what I heard, it was named Oblivion… whatever" said Ragnarok.

Meta Knight had a number of questions left for this guy. However, Ragnarok also appeared to be a huge talker. Meta Knight felt that if he were to continue on with these questions it would last forever. He still has a relevant question for him however.

"How exactly did you end up on Pop star? It is quite the coincidence that another star warrior found themselves here" said Meta Knight.

"Yea, my thoughts exactly. Nah, didn't do anything, just let the ship take me wherever. I decided to take a nap and when I woke up my ship was inside a building. Damn alarm didn't wake me up" said Ragnarok.

Despite Ragnarok's explanations, Meta Knight didn't seem to recall him from the star warriors, just a few actions that he claimed to be responsible for.

"So you're work's for that guy? Dedede or, something. Why's that? Kind of a downgrade from being in an army" said Ragnarok.

Meta Knight stared at him silently for a moment, his eye color turning orange and mildly amusing Ragnarok.

"We can talk about this later as I was hoping to make a request of you" said Meta Knight.

"Kay. Well then who are these three? You baby sit'n or something?" Ragnarok asked.

"No, The girl is Tiff, the pink one is Kirby and the other is…" said Meta Knight realizing that he didn't know his name.

As it was Tiff didn't either, at least. She didn't think she did. At some point just before she confronted Dedede she recalled him saying something, possibly a name.

"You know… I think Dedede called him Hal" said Tiff.

Hal looked to her in response to his name.

"Hal" said Kirby with a smile.

"The hell are those two… guess Kirby looks a bit like us, not sure about the other one though" said Ragnarok investigating them.

Meta Knight stared at Ragnarok, unsure of how he might react to the truth. He figured it best to tell him however.

"Apparently Hal is a demon beast, and a new one as well" said Meta Knight.

"Demon beast huh? So, was it you that brought my ship here?" Ragnarok asked, pointing his weapon at Hal.

"No, don't hurt him! He's not a bad one!" Tiff declared.

"That what you think! Maybe he's already brainwashed you!" Ragnarok shouted as he waived his weapon around.

"No, he didn't! you gotta trust me!" said Tiff frantically.

Meta Knight watched Ragnarok carefully and Ragnarok stared at tiff for a moment.

"Gah ha ha ha! Nah, just kidding. Seems innocent enough. Even if he was evil, barely looks worth taking down" said Ragnarok resting his weapon back onto the table.

Tiff stared at him in surprise for a moment.

"You're such a jerk!" Tiff responded.

"Relax kiddo, can't be so serious all the time" said Ragnarok.

Ragnarok appeared more and more enigmatic with everything he said, still, if he was a star warrior, he would be valuable for their current brewing situation. Meta Knight hadn't heard of any other survivors but himself however, even looking into the status of others he was unable to find them. His ship supported Ragnarok's claim though. For now, Meta Knight would believe him and inform him of the current situation. This was not something that needed to be discussed with Tiff and the others around though.

"Tiff, if Hal will be staying you should probably get him familiar with the town" Meta Knight suggested.

"Huh? Oh yea that's right. C'mon you guys" said Tiff looking to the others.

Afterwards, she returned her attention to Ragnarok who was staring back at her. Feeling disgusted with him she was quick to leave.

"Heh ha ha, what's the story with them?" Ragnarok asked.

"Hmm… we have more we should discuss. I will give you the short version. Tiff is the daughter of the cabinet minister for this castle. Kirby is a star warrior. The one who defeated Nightmare" Meta Knight explained.

"Really, pinkie did? A star warrior too huh? Looks like we didn't all get wiped out after all. Too bad I wasn't there to take him on too!… ah well, there will be a next time, heh heh heh, always is" said Ragnarok resting his weapon on his shoulder.

"As it happens, there just may be… I need to make a request of you" said Meta Knight.

"Yea, what is it?" Ragnarok asked.

"I have been working as a knight for King Dedede for some time now. When I found myself here I quickly discovered Dedede to be responsible for a number of demon beasts in the area. I chose to seek service under him as a result. If he were responsible for the demon beasts here then it was likely that another star warrior may find himself here. From that day on I have been keeping an eye on Dedede. It was only two years or so ago that Kirby was the star warrior who had arrived. I trained him in secret to be able to fight demon beasts, then eventually Nightmare. My cover had been lost thanks to the operation I had commenced with a number of troops from the Galaxy Soldier Army. After defeating Nightmare I sought to regain my position as to be sure everything was going well. It was not difficult to convince him to return my position, he is not the smartest person. This is where I need your assistance for you see, there is a possibility that demon beasts are returning, it will not be easy for me to keep an eye on his actions as he will be suspicious. If I have another at my side however, things may prove easier" Meta Knight explained.

"What? So you want me to join the oaf's little army or… whatever it is he's got here huh? Alright, I've been going crazy in that boring ship for long enough anyway" Ragnarok replied.

Tiff led Kirby and Hal out of the castle. As usual, Kirby was already interacting with his new friend, something Kirby did well. Hal didn't seem to have much of a response though, almost as if nothing even came to his mind. A couple times however Hal seemed to be trying to imitate Kirby.

"Looks like you have an admirer Kirby" said Tiff with a smile.

"Poyo" said Kirby happily.

Hal's blank and clueless expression seemed to change with the cheer in the air as he smiled with the others and made some sort of noise. As it was, this was the second day in a row Tiff found herself obligated to show a newcomer around town. Looking at Hal, it was hard to see him as a demon beast, she almost couldn't believe that another one had arrived. Her mind couldn't help but flash back to the memories of other demon beasts. She even remembered the first one Kirby ever fought. This brought her some nostalgia. A part of her seemed to miss helping Kirby as he fought, calling the warp star and even reminding him to inhale his opponents. At the time she may have been horrified but she was fond of the memories now.

They eventually neared town, the crappies running about and tending to their business, no doubt some were still preparing for the welcome party. Over the last couple years the Cappies had become more and more adept at making celebrations. Tiff could recall the welcoming for Kirby, simple and formal. Of course, that was before they had much practice. Tiff wondered where it was being held and felt ill when recalling Reverie's disappearance and at the though of telling them this celebration was off… or, maybe it didn't have to be. Tiff looked back at Hal who was staring at the town ahead of them, maybe if she explained the situation, this could be for him instead. Tiff set her mind to visit the mayor first is she could find him.

Her first target was the police station, as it was nearby. Maybe the officer there had seen Mayor Len. As she made her way inside she immediately noticed the officer watching the television and eating snacks. He had the standard Cappie appearance though he was a bit heavy. And had a large black moustache. He wore a police officer's uniform of a thick blue shirt, brown belt with a pistol holster, and a hat with a gold star in the center. In the cell, as was often the case was another Cappie. This one's only defining feature however was his black goatee and a few hairs atop his head.

"Hello chief Borun" said Tiff as she and the others made their way towards his desk.

"Huh? Oh, hello Tiff, what can I do for you today… hmm… ah, welcome to town Reverie, Mayor Len told us about you. How was your trip here?" Chief Borun asked.

Hal stared at him, difficult to tell if it was because he knew he was being addressed or if it was because he had never seen this guy before.

"Oh umm… this isn't Reverie. His name is Hal" said Tiff.

"Hal huh? Wow, two new visitors in two days" said Borun.

"Yea… anyway, I stopped by to see if you knew where I could find the mayor" said Tiff.

"Oh, last I seen him he was overseeing some finishing touches on Reverie's welcoming party in the middle of town. Speaking of which, you'd better go get him soon. Not much time till we're ready, though I guess this will be a welcome for this new friend of yours as well" said Borun.

"Yea, maybe… well thanks" said Tiff with a smile.

The three made their way back out to the street and began to follow it to the large tree marking the center of town. On her way Tiff was doing her best to think of what to say to the mayor, at least the celebration wasn't necessarily off thanks to Hal. As they approached Tiff noticed several tables scattered around with a few decorations. Definitely a bit more elaborate than necessary but the Cappies seemed to be really into it. It almost seemed like the Cappies were using this as an excuse to have an enjoyable get together. Tiff noticed the mayor as well as a handful of others taking care of the final preparations for the party.

"Hello Mayor Len" said Tiff approaching him.

The mayor was startled for a moment before he turned to her.

"Oh, Tiff. How is it going?" the mayor asked.

"I'm doing good, this seems like a little much for a welcoming party" Tiff mentioned.

"Well it has been a while since we had a get together like this. We wanted to make it nice… hey, where is Reverie?" the mayor asked.

"Well… that's the thing mayor Len… you see… Reverie's gone" said Tiff.

"Gone! Are you sure? He was only in town for a day? Where did he go?" the mayor asked.

"I… don't know. We went to his ship with him and… well… I'm not sure what happened" said Tiff.

"Awe, that's too bad… do you think he was going back home?" the mayor asked.

"I'm not sure… it was weird…" said Tiff.

"Hmm… I suppose that must mean the party's off too" said the mayor disappointed.

"Well, not necessarily. I don't know where Reverie went but we happened to find someone else" said Tiff.

"Really? Two more visitors in two days. Cappy Town must be becoming popular. So what's his name?" the mayor asked.

"Right here, mayor Len, this is Hal" said Tiff, pointing out Hal who was standing behind her.

"Oh, hello there Hal, I didn't notice you there. Welcome to Cappy town my friend" said the mayor reaching out his hand to give Hal a handshake

After becoming slightly alarmed Hal only stared at the mayor's hand and the mayor stood in puzzlement.

"Is something the matter?" the mayor asked, retracting his hand.

"Don't worry about it. Hal is young" said Tiff.

"I see… well I suppose that if he's new then we can still hold the celebration for him. Well that's a relief, everyone was looking forward to it" said the mayor.

"Celebration huh? For me? That was quick" said a voice from behind Tiff and the others.

They turned to look and noticed Ragnarok standing on top of one of the buildings before sliding down and approaching them.

"Woah! Careful there… and who are you now?" the mayor asked.

"Ragnarok, I'm working for Dedede. Who are you?" Ragnarok asked.

"Oh yes, I am mayor Len. I am in charge of Cappy town" said the mayor proudly.

"Really? Huh, not what Dedede says" said Ragnarok.

"Er… well" said the mayor scratching his head.

Ragnarok removed the rod from his back and pointed it at the mayor.

"You sound awfully treasonous mayor. Better watch what you have to say, or I'll be sure to let your king know all about it!" said Ragnarok.

"Y-you, wha-what! I-I mean er, o-of, of course er" said the mayor frightened and flustered.

"Ga ha ha ha ha ha, nah, say whatever you want, I don't care" said Ragnarok putting his weapon away.

"woah… wheiew, you really had me gong there for a minute" said the mayor.

Tiff looked at Ragnarok in disgust.

"Anyway. I stopped by to fins a place to eat. Got any good restaurants around?" Ragnarok asked.

"Er… well… depends what you mean by er… good… we only have one restaurant in town though. It belongs to chef Kawasaki. He's been hard at work all day though trying to prepare for the celebration though" said the mayor.

"Heh, sounds good. I'll wait till then. I've been floating around so long now that I'd kill for some real food" said Ragnarok.

"Well err… you're welcome to come if you'd like. We will be ready shortly" said the mayor.

"Well alright then, see you in a bit" said Ragnarok before turning and leaving.

The four watched him as he made his way down the street.

"Wheiw, never thought I'd meet a person like that" said the mayor.

"Me neither, he just showed up at the castle today… but, if he's working for Dedede… oh no, he's going to be living at the castle isn't he?" said Tiff.

"Well, sorry I can't talk more Tiff, I need to inform the others about the changes. oh, in the meantime if you could you go get a recipe back from Mari. You don't have to, we have plenty of deserts, but if you could get the recipe back we could make the desert spread perfect" said the mayor.

"Ok, sure, I can do that… what kind of recipe is it?" Tiff asked.

"It's a pie recipe, found it in the basement a while ago and made some. It was delicious" said the mayor happily.

"Ok, I'll be back later then" said Tiff turning and leading the others out of town.

Tiff thought that went well enough, unfortunately the thought of Ragnarok staying in the castle surfaced again. Tiff didn't like this guy, he was definitely annoying. Still, she would put up with him if she had no choice. For now Tiff focused on her task, recalling seeing Mari in the castle made that her first destination.

As she passed through the halls that were being tended to by several Waddle Dees, she kept an eye out for Mari or at least someone who might know where she is. As she wandered however she figured she'd make better time if she asked the Waddle Dees. Worth a shot.

"Hey Waddle Dees, have any of you seen Mari? Tiff asked.

The Waddle Dees looked to her then around to each other. each one began to shake back and forth and motion that they didn't know.

"Did you say something Tiff?" asked a voice from behind.

Tiff turned to see Waddle Doo standing there.

"Hey Waddle Doo. Have you seen Mari anywhere?" Tiff asked.

"I have. She went back home to grab her sword. She forgot it" said Waddle Doo.

Tiff recalled Mari mentioning her home a couple of times, a location in Whispy woods forest.

"Ok, thank you Waddle Doo. C'mon you guys" said tiff to Kirby and Hal.

"Poyo" Kirby responded.

"No problem tiff" said Waddle Doo as he watcher her leave.

At that he stopped and though for a moment after noticing the hooded figure with her.

"Wait, was that the demon beast Dedede wanted? Hmm" said Waddle Doo before going his own way.

Tiff made her way out of the castle and towards the forest. There was little doubt the celebration would be ready soon. She would have to be quick if she wanted to get back soon if the mayor was to make his pies. With a lack of any specific location this would be difficult. Not to mention it was beginning to grow late, the situation was not a good one. Tiff lead Kirby and Hal into the forest, intent on locating Whispy for the sake of getting directions.

As the three proceeded deeper into the forest the daylight faded more and more. The walk to Whispy was a bit lengthy and by the time they found him Mari may already be gone. From the right however they could hear something, the sound of footsteps on the forest floor. They caught everyone's attention and Tiff quickly hurried towards it. Weather or not it was Mari, whoever it was may know where to find her.

"Who's there?" said the voice of a figure that had just come into view, it sounded female.

Tiff did not recognize it however.

"Umm, I'm Tiff. I'm with my friends Kirby and Hal. Who are you?" Tiff asked.

The figure turned to them. It, like Hal, was also hooded, shrouded in black attire. It wore a red sash around it's waist however and it's hand rested on the hilt of a sword that was strapped to her it was difficult to tell but the body shape seemed to resemble that of Tiff and her family.

"What are you doing here?" asked the figure.

"Oh… well, we were just here to fins someone… umm… have you happened to see a Waddle Doo around here anywhere?" Tiff asked.

"A Waddle Doo? I may have. There has been one living he fro a short time now. You might be able to find her by following her path. She marks directions by placing sticks in the ground in a triangle formation" said the figure.

"Ok, well, thank you… if you know where Cappie town is we are having a welcome party for my friend here if you want to stop by" said Tiff.

"No thank you" said the figure.

She seemed to be investigating Kirby and Hal.

"Who are those two with you?" the figure asked, her voice sounding cautious.

"This is Kirby and Hal why?" Tiff asked.

"Woo hoo! I found it!" shouted a voice from nearby.

The figure looked in the direction of the shout as did the others.

"Oh, that sounds like Mari. Thanks…" said Tiff turning to the figure who was no longer present.

Tiff stared in puzzlement at the spot where the figure had stood as did Kirby. Tiff returned her attention to Mari's voice and began to follow it. As it was, the walk was not very far and the three stumbled across a small camp just as they noticed Mari about to leave.

"Hey, Mari! We were looking for you!" Tiff called.

Mari stopped and turned to the three.

"Oh, hey Tiff! What's up?" Mari asked approaching Tiff.

"Mayor Len wanted me to find you. He gave you a recipe to borrow and he needs it back" said Tiff.

"Awe, really? It's sooo good and I only made it six times… are you sure he needs it back?" Mari asked.

"Yea, he needs it quickly so he can make it for the welcome party" said Tiff.

"Welcome party? For who?" Mari asked.

"It's for my friend Hal here… well, it was for someone else… but he's gone" said Tiff.

"Hal! Isn't he the one Dedede was after!" Mari asked.

Tiff became alarmed at this. She had forgotten about Dedede looking for him.

"Wait, you can't tell him!" Tiff shouted.

"Why not?" Mari asked.

"Because Dedede's a jerk. Why do you think Hal ran away from him in the first place!" Tiff shouted.

"Well… yea… he is kind of a jerk… but I think Waddle Doo was looking for him too" said Mari.

"He's just looking for him because Dedede ordered it. You can't turn Hal in to either of them" Tiff demanded.

"Well… I guess I don't really have to. Besides, Dedede can get other demon beasts now if he wants them so bad… ok Tiff. I won't tell anyone, my lips are sealed" declared Mari.

"Wheiw, Thank you" said Tiff relieved.

"You're welcome… just as long as I can come to the party too" said Mari.

"What? Sure you can, but we need to hurry. It's going to be started shortly" said Tiff.

"Oh yea, let's hurry. Just give me a second" said Mari hurrying over to a small ship.

After retrieving something from inside it she returned to Tiff.

Let's go!" said Mari excitedly.

The four moved quickly out of the forest, following Mari's path to the familiar trail that Tiff was used to taking and made their way out. Their return trip to town was much faster then the trip to the forest. As they entered town they noticed the other Cappies making their way towards the center of town. Tiff may not have been right on schedule but the mayor should still be able to make his pies. Tiff hurried onward and was fortunate enough to make it before the crowd.

As she had hoped she quickly took notice of mayor Len and made her way over to him.

"Mayor Len! We got your recipe!" Tiff shouted.

"Hmm… oh, yes thank you. And not a moment too soon. I'll get this started right away. In the meantime, you may help yourselves to the food" said the mayor before leaving.

At that Kirby's eyes lit up at the large spread of food available.

"No Kirby, don't eat it all" Tiff said before he started.

"Poyoo" said Kirby a bit upset.

Hal however was already making his way towards the food, sniffing the air. At the table he hopped up and held onto the edge to see the food. He couldn't recognize any of it but the smell was tantalizing.

"Want some help Hal?" Tiff asked.

Hal looked up to her as she took a plate and began filling it with various items.

"I'm not sure what you like but it can' hurt to try some of this" said Tiff handing him the plate.

Hal stared at her a moment before reaching out to take it and stared at the food on it before taking his first bite. The second he tried it his mouth spread out into a large smile before he began eating more. Kirby however had made his own plate and carried it to a table. Seeing this Hal was quick to follow him. Tiff quickly followed up by grabbing a plate of her own. Before she took her seat however she noticed Ragnarok sitting at a table by himself with several empty plates before him.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who crashed into Dedede's throne room?" Mari asked.

"Yea, that's him" said Tiff.

"Hey, let's go sit with him. He looks lonely there" said Mari.

"He's fine" said Tiff.

Ragnarok took notice of the two and waved.

"C'mon Tiff, he's from space. I'm sure he's got a lot of interesting stories to tell" said Mari.

"Yea, come have a chat with the space man Tiff!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Oh, he heard me…" said Mari feeling a bit awkward.

"Now you got his attention… fine" said Tiff with a sigh.

The two made their way over to him.

"Heh, don't think I've seen you before" said Ragnarok to Mari.

"Oh, I'm Mari, I seen you in Dedede's throne room" said Mari.

"Did you now… I remember a crowd… that's about it. So what have you been up to today Tiff, been running into you all day" said Ragnarok.

"Just helping out" said Tiff.

Ragnarok stared at Tiff for a moment.

"Heh heh, I get the feeling you don't like me much Tiff" said Ragnarok.

Tiff fell silent for a moment. She didn't really but she didn't want to say that yet.

"You don't hate me do ya Mari?" Ragnarok asked.

"Huh?… I guess not, why?" Mari asked.

"Gah ha ha ha. Just being a pain" said Ragnarok.

While those three conversed, Hal and Kirby had finished their food and gone to get more. It wasn't until now that Kirby noticed something. A large display of fruit with a shiny green watermelon resting at the side.

"Poyo yoy!" said Kirby excited to see it there.

He quickly climbed up onto the table and made his way over to it. Hal followed him closely. When Kirby reached the fruit hr took a seat and lifted the melon only to shove the entire thing into his mouth. Hal watched this and looked at another fruit, a big yellow pineapple. He picked it up and stared at it, unsure of how he was going to eat it.

"Poyo" said Kirby looking at him.

Hal thought of how Kirby ate it and wondered if that was how he was supposed to eat this. Just as Tiff noticed them Hal did just as Kirby did and managed to shove the entire thing into his mouth causing his cheeks to puff out.

"hey you guys, that's supposed to be for everyone!" Tiff shouted.

She was surprised to see Hal with an entire pineapple in his mouth. Ragnarok began to laugh hysterically at the sight. Mari was a bit surprised.

"Oh man, am I the only alien here who can't eat like that?" Mari asked.

Hal then proceeded to swallow the pineapple and spit out the leaves that had been at the top. Unlike Kirby however, Hal's stomach made it obvious that he had just eaten an entire pineapple as it stuck out.

"Hey Tiff, I haven't seen you all day" said a voice.

When Tiff turned to look it turned out to be Bun and his friends Honey, Iroo and Hohhe.

"Bun? Where have you been all day?" Tiff asked.

"Playing… hey, where's Reverie?" Bun asked.

It was starting to become tedious as well as sad to explain Reverie's disappearance to everyone.

"It's a long story Bun… a lot's been going on today" said Tiff.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Bun asked.

"He looks like Meta Knight" said Honey.

"Ha, name's Ragnarok… you related to Tiff?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Bun asked.

"You two look alike" said Ragnarok.

"No way, I don't look like tiff" said Bun.

"Gah ha ha ha. Ok then" said Ragnarok.

The celebration continued on. It was small, especially compared to their end of the year celebrations and the party they threw on Kirby's anniversary. Clearly this was just a simple get together as well as something to make an alien feel welcome. Tiff had taken the time to introduce Bun to Hal and explain the situation shortly before the mayor took the stand with a microphone.

"Ahem. Citizens of Cappy Town it is my pleasure to welcome out newest Citizen to Cappy Town, Hal. I know we had prepared this party to welcome Reverie to our humble planet. Due to an unknown turn of events Reverie left leaving us without a reason to celebrate. For this I thank Hal for giving us a reason to have this little get together here tonight. I would like to thank each of you for coming and assisting in putting this together for tonight. Desert will be ready in just a few minutes, so please. Enjoy the rest of the party. Welcome to Cappy Town Hal" the mayor announced.

After receiving a round of applause the mayor returned to the party. As he did so Tiff noticed Meta Knight walking in through the shadows.

"Hey Meta Knight. What are you doing here?" Tiff asked.

"I thought I might come down to see how the party's going. It seems well despite the loss of the guest of honor" said Meta Knight.

"Yea, I was able to turn this into a welcome party for Hal instead" said Tiff.

"Coulda welcomed me too" said Ragnarok.

Tiff did not respond to that.

"Well I am glad to see that you were able to make the best out of this" said Meta Knight.

"Err… Mari… I'm afraid I have some bad news said a voice, one that belonged to the mayor.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked.

"Well, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong recipe" said the mayor.

"Wha-what! Oh jeez, I'm sorry!" said Mari.

"Oh, it's alright. A shame that I couldn't make the pie… but regardless we have plenty more deserts where that came from. Help yourselves" said the mayor happily.

As everyone in town attended the party King Dedede made his way to the throne room, that is, shortly after discovering that there was a party going on that he was not invited to. He quickly took a seat in his throne and prepared to activate the keys on it.

"Wait sire, instead of ordering from Nightmare why don't you try something else. Look here, I was looking through some of my files and came across some offers we had gotten recently. You remember that girl Labid right? Well she was one, then there's another called Pauwau who offered her own deal. We could commission either of them to help" said Escargon.

"Maybe later, for now I need someone who I know I can rely on. How dare they throw themselves another shin dig and not invite me!" Dedede shouted.

"Yea, we all know how reliable Nightmare is" said Escargon sarcastically.

"Quiet!" Dedede shouted before activating a key on his chair.

It was only a moment before the screen extended and an image appeared on the screen. However, the image wasn't of nightmare. It was one Dedede was plenty familiar with. It was a man donned in a navy blue suit and lavender tie with a pair of black framed and orange lensed sunglasses. His hair was black with green stripes. His large chinned face was the same as ever.

"Welcome to Holy Nightmare Inc. I must say, it is a pleasure to see out most loyal customer once again. What may I help you with today King Dedede" the man asked.

"You! I though you was dead!" Dedede shouted.

"Ho ho ho, you are correct. I was defeated when Kirby and the others invaded our company. However, our new owner was kind enough to bring me back" the man on the monitor explained.

"Hey hey hey, don't leave me out of the loop" said a voice from off screen.

The camera seemed to shift and showed another person bearing nearly the same resemblance as the previous one only he wore a red suit and had white hair with a black stripe. His glassed were black rimmed but green lensed.

"How's it going Dedede, you can call me customer service. I'm here to help our boss Nightmare with business. Whenever you call Holy Nightmare inc. one of us is sure to answer your call and provide you with top quality service and demon beasts" said the red customer service.

"You gotta be kidd'n me! Two of you!" Dedede shouted.

"Ah, Dedede. Brings back memories don't it" said Nightmare as the camera shifted to him.

"You can't just make this simple can ya?" Dedede asked.

"This is the best option. As I have said I'm no good when it comes to business, so I needed some employees. I had specs that allowed me to bring back customer service and a clone of him. Now I shouldn't have any problems… now then, what do you want?" Nightmare asked.

"I need a Demon beast to teach them Cappies that not invite'n me to their parties is a bad idea" said Dedede.

"I see, and what happened to the one I already gave you. You know, the one you were supposed to look after?" Nightmare asked.

"Err, well" Dedede started.

"The thing ran off, we didn't even get a chance to use it" Escargon complained.

"Lost it huh? Figured this would happen" said Nightmare.

"Hey, that thing put us through a mess o' trouble. You still gonna owe me some free demon beasts" Dedede claimed.

"Don't worry about that, he's doing what I wanted him to do. Forget about him and just go about your business. Play your cards right and you get your rewards" said Nightmare.

"Well alright then… so, about them demon beasts" Dedede mentioned.

"I would be happy to send you some… unfortunately my first real demon beast won't be ready until tomorrow. Call me first thing and the morning and I'll be sure to send them your way" said Nightmare.

"I'll be hold'n y'all to it" said Dedede.

The party was enjoyable until the point where it came to an end and everyone went their separate ways. For Tiff, Bun, Hal, and Kirby, it was towards Kirby's house. By the time they made it the fatigue of the day was strongly present. Today had been the busiest day in a month for Tiff, fortunately she was still used to it. When the question arose about where Hal was to stay it was quickly decided that he'd stay with Kirby.

"Well, goodnight you two" said Tiff as she and her brother left.

"Pooyo!" said Kirby as he waved to them.

Hal simply watched them silently and looked to Kirby when the others left, then to the small dome shaped house.

"Poyo" said Kirby motioning for Hal to follow him.

Hal watched Kirby as he climbed the tree to the nest.

"Poyo poyo" said Kirby motioning for him to climb up.

Hal looked at the tree then up to Kirby before grabbing hold of the side of it. Hal then slowly made his assent to the top and looked to the nest. Unlike Reverie, Hal could fit in it and climbed in. as it was, there was just enough room for them both.

"Poyo" said Kirby before he quickly fell asleep.

After only a short moment, Hal had fallen to sleep as well.

[There it is. As I have mentioned I will be placing OC's when it works. You will be seeing entries more frequently as things continue to pick up. Also i chose to use both versions of customer service, i gave the English version a red suit to set him apart. Till chapter 6, farewell all!]


	6. Sir Kibble

[Whew! Back to this. Sorry about the wait, to those who look forward to this story that is. I got wrapped up in watching stuff on you tube as well as doing various other things. Anyway, here we are, chappie six. Enjoy!]

The sun had begun to shine over the horizon signaling that the day had begun. At least to those who would wake to it. Kirby and Hal continued their sleep in their shared nest while Tokkori watched television inside the house. In the castle however, Dedede was quick to awaken, looking forward to ordering Demon beasts again. As he made his way into the throne room he was greeted by Escargon who had been tidying up the throne.

"Outa the way Escargon, it's demon beast time" said Dedede, hurrying over to his seat.

"Yea, good morning to you too sire. Are you really this eager to start wasting our funding again?" Escargon asked.

"Ha ha ha, you say that like we're gonna pay them" said Dedede.

"I suppose there's no point in trying to talk some sense into you again" said Escargon.

Dedede paid no attention to him as he immediately activated the demon beast terminal. After a brief moment a hatch on the wall opened to extend a large monitor. The floor in the center of the room also opened to extend the elaborate transporter. It didn't take long for the set up to complete and reveal the face of the blue suited customer service.

"Welcome to Holy Nightmare corporation, How may I assist you today?" asked customer service.

"What? Don't you be play'n dumb. You know what I'm call'n for" said Dedede.

"Yes, of course. As it happens Nightmare has just completed a fresh demon beast and it is ready for your use" said Customer Service.

The screen fuzzed out briefly to reveal Nightmare instead.

"Good to see you up so early. Ok then first things first. This demon beast is my first aside from Hal. With my current lack of data and resources, don't go expecting much, understand? What I can say is that it'll follow your commands to the letter… or, at least it should. Prove yourself loyal to us and you should expect some major improvements on our products" Nightmare explained.

"Yea, whatever. Long as it don't go run'n off like that last one" said Dedede.

The machine suddenly activated and lit up just as it had with Hal, and any other creature that had ever been sent through it. In a short time the light subsided and revealed a small spherical creature wrapped in a copper helmet that doubled as a suit of armor. It had red gloves and white shoes. Atop it's helmet sat what simply appeared to be a curved ornamentation, yet was edged with a sharp looking blade.

Dedede stared at it for a moment, his excitement fading slightly. Despite being warned not to expect much he let his hopes get the best of him. Still, it was a demon beast, one that he could command.

"Wow, you were right about not expecting much. You sure this little thing can take on Kirby?" Dedede asked.

"No idea, Kirby took down my predecessor after all. Like I said, Holy Nightmare is getting back on it's feet. Our center of operations was completely obliterated. I am trying to restore our data caches. I had blueprints for this guy, he'll respond to the name Sir Kibble. He was to become an addition to our forces shortly after we were eradicated, but I still have the specs so he's what you got" Nightmare explained.

"I think I liked you guys a bit more before you don got wiped out" said Dedede.

The monitor fizzed out to reveal the red suited customer service

"Just keep doing whatever you've gotta do D man and we promise to be able to provide you with the service you love and trust in the very near future" customer service explained.

"Yea, that" said Nightmare as focus returned to him.

"Hmm… fine, I'll give it a shot. But if you don't start get'n me better stuff soon, you can bet I'll never order from you again" said Dedede.

"Gotchya. Well I think that may about cover it. Just be sure to give me your results" said Nightmare.

"Sure" said Dedede not paying much attention.

"Oh yea, and about the price…" said Nightmare before the screen switched to the blue customer service.

When he appeared he was already brandishing the price display he seemed to love waving around in the past. The price however was fairly cheap compared to how much others had been, five thousand dollars.

"Well, can't say as I was expect'n that" said Dedede.

"Consider it a discount, a thank you for being our first customer to our new management" said customer service.

"Ha ha, works for me" said Dedede.

Nightmare cut off connection shortly after.

"I've gotta say Nightmare, you are much different than the original. Are you sure it's a good idea to be so forthcoming with your information?" asked the red customer service.

"I imagine you know what you are doing" said the blue customer service.

"I do. There isn't really much to hide anyway. We'll plan a bit more once we've grown a it more. For now, our best bet is to let Dedede help us gather information. Holy Nightmare will be the ultimate power of this universe again, I'll make sure of that" Nightmare explained.

In Dedede's throne room, Dedede and Escargon continued to idle, with Dedede continuing to examine Sir Kibble.

"Discount demon beasts eh? Holy Nightmare is definitely up to something. Whenever they do something that seems nice there's always a catch to lowball ya" said Escargon.

"So Sir Kibble, you will do absolutely everything that I command ou to do right?" Dedede asked, ignoring Escargon.

The small creature responded with a solute.

"Fantastic, My first order is for you to go… hang on a sec. I'll bet them Nightmare bozos were lie'n, gonna have to give you a test run first… ok then, my first order of you is to go get me some cookies" Dedede ordered.

"Really sire, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet. Shouldn't you save snack for afterwards at least, like you really need em' in the first place" said Escargon.

"You be quiet. I'm just test'n this thing out ta see if that Nightmare fella was tell'n the truth" Dedede explained.

Sir Kibble saluted and hurried out of the throne room. In the halls things were just as they often were, especially the morning routine with the Waddle Dees going to get breakfast. There was little reaction from them towards Sir Kibble rushing through the crowd. Despite having little clue where he was to go, Sir Kibble ran at full pelt. As he neared a passage with few Waddle Dees making their way through, he turned into it and followed it.

As he continued on he took notice of something, making their way towards him was a Waddle Doo, Mari to those who knew her. In the grip of her round little hands was a plate that simply happened to be filled with cookies. Sir Kibble noticed this immediately and hurried towards her. Mari however was focused on the platter, munching on it's contents as she moved onward. The moment her eye took notice of Sir Kibble closing in it was too late. Sir Kibble reached out his hands and swiped the platter away from her, immediately taking off in the direction he came.

"Hey you! Give those back! They're mine!" Mari shouted chasing the unknown figure.

Sir Kibble was plenty quick to keep his distance from the irritated Waddle Doo but Mari persisted in his pursuit. As they reached the crowds of Waddle Dees Sir Kibble weaved in and out, attempting to lose Mari. Despite being slightly shorter than the Waddle Dees, the blade atop his helmet was easily visible. Mari continued the chase until the cookie thief had made his way into King Dedede's throne room. She made her way inside to see Sir Kibble handing the plate of cookies over to Dedede.

"Ha ha ha well whaddya know, he actually did it. Maybe that Nightmare was tell'n the truth after all" said Dedede.

"Hey Dedede, those are mine! Give them back now!" Mari demanded.

"Well they're mine now girlie, now run along. I'm sure you've got better things to do then sit here and spoil my breakfast" said Dedede.

Mari was growing furious, however, given the situation, there was little she could do about it.

"I won't forget about this you know" Mari declared.

"Ha ha, and what are you gonna do huh? I'm the king round here" said Dedede.

Mari's fury was clearly evident and she briefly considered zapping Dedede with a flare beam. However before she could do anything Waddle Doo entered the room.

"C'mon Mari. If you don't get to the dining hall soon breakfast is gonna get cold" said Waddle Doo

Given that Waddle Doo went out of his way to get her, Mari decided she'd go with him. She was till angry but attacking the king wasn't going to do anything, she figured she'd get back in some other way. For now she followed Waddle Doo out of the room.

"Now then, what should I have this guy fetch me next?" Dedede asked.

"I'm surprised he actually did what you told him" said Escargon.

At Kirby's house Hal had begun to stir, a simple result of a dream waking him up. He looked around from his position in the nest to the surrounding area. A vast expanse of green scenery, varying in it's source. As he did so an awakening yawn caught up to him and he reached out his arms to stretch. As he did so he brushed up against Kirby and pulled his arm away immediately. This managed to wake Kirby from his sleep who glanced around and rubbed his eyes before looking at Hal.

"Poyo" said Kirby happily upon seeing his friend.

Hal stared at him and smiled in response. Afterwards he looked around again, then directly below the nest. As he did so his stomach growled which drew his attention. In response he pressed his hand against his stomach curiously.

"Poyo" said Kirby as he motioned to Hal before climbing out of the tree.

Hal watched Kirby quickly climb down to the bottom.

"Poyo, poyo" said Kirby motioning to Hal.

Hal stared for a moment then looked to the side of the tree where Kirby had climbed out. Afterwards he gradually positioned himself and began to climb down. He neared about half way down before his foot slipped on the bark. He tried to grab hold of something but all there was, was more bark which crumbled and sent him falling until he landed on the soft squishy surface of Kirby. After bouncing off and landing on the ground he quickly got up and looked to Kirby. Hal gasped and grabbed hold of him to pick him up. When Kirby assumed a sitting position Hal rubbed the top of Kirby's head with his arms worriedly.

"Poyo" said Kirby who had been mostly fine.

Kirby smiled as he stood up leaving Hal feeling relieved and smiling back.

"Poyo poyo" said Kirby running off into the general direction of town.

Hal watched him unsure of what to do as Kirby stopped and turned to him.

"Poyo Poy" said Kirby motioning for Hal to follow.

Hal responded by doing just that and began to follow Kirby to whichever destination he was going to. Kirby seemed to be enjoying running along with Hal as did Hal enjoy running along with Kirby. As they continued on Hal found himself distracted by something, a blue butterfly fluttering through his path. Hal stood and stared at it, watching as it landed on a flower. Hal made his way over to it and slowly reached out his light blue hand towards it. The butterfly fluttered away before Hal's hand reached it and began flying around him. Kirby quickly took notice that Hal had fallen behind and turned to see him trying to catch the butterfly.

"Poyo" said Kirby happily, as Hal's antics looked like fun.

Kirby was quick to return to Hal and join him. Together they tried again and again to catch the bug but it continued to evade them. Once it took off into the air the two watched it feeling disappointed. That was, before Kirby thought of something. Kirby inhaled a gulp of air inflating himself slightly. Afterwards he flapped his arms and lifted himself off the ground, floating towards the level of the butterfly.

Hal watched astonished at this and vaguely recalled Kirby having done that to save him from the moat. Kirby looked back down at Hal and motioned him to come up. Hal took note of this and stared at the butterfly. From there he leaped but failed to get anywhere near high enough. Recalling how Kirby managed to do it Hal did just as he remembered and inhaled. With lungs full of air Hal attempted to flap his arms to reach Kirby but only returned to the ground. After a couple of attempts Hal was forced to release the air from his Lings. Looking back at Kirby, Hal noticed his eyes shift to disappointment. Hal found himself upset at this and attempted again, harder this time. As he did so he felt a moment of vertigo and felt himself losing balance. It was different this time than the first however as Hal felt his body stretch, most notably his torso. He would have felt alarmed if he wasn't determined and in a short moment a puff of white smoke formed around him and quickly dissipated.

From the cloud of smoke appeared a blue green spherical creature. It's eyes, a similar shape to Kirby's were completely bright green. It's mouth appeared similar to Kirby's as well and it had large oblong patches on either side of its face that seemed to be shifting from white to blue to green. It's body, though similar as a sphere to Kirby's was much different. It was a transparent blue green bubble appearance with no arms, only a pair of legless feet. This however was still Hal

Hal looked around a bit feeling dizzy and shortly lost his footing resulting in him rolling a little ways. He looked back up to Kirby who no longer looked disappointed and felt compelled to reach him. He managed to roll onto his feet and leap upwards. This time instead of dropping back to the ground, he slowly drifted. With no other options Hal kicked his feet as he attempted to float upwards and this time, succeeded.

Hal was not expecting this in the least and felt a moment of alarm when he realized what he was doing. He faced downwards and realized how far he was off the ground but when he ceased his kicking he began to drift slowly towards it again. Afraid to fall he looked back up to Kirby and continued to kick, rising yet again.

Kirby watched as Hal reached him, a smile on the bubble's face. Kirby found himself smiling as well. When Hal reached level with Kirby his attention was quickly drawn back to the butterfly, reminding him why he had floated up here in the first place. He attempted to reach out to it but realized that he had no arms to do it with. At this, disappointment shone across his face. Realizing that he still had feet however he attempted to reach his foot to it but ended up twirling around in the air. Kirby noticed Hal's disappointment and attempted to reach the butterfly himself but it quickly fluttered away.

During his uncontrolled twirling Hal had briefly become more concerned with stopping it. That was until he noticed the butterfly fly off and felt disappointed again. Kirby found himself beginning to grow short of breath. Though he was disappointed that he had lost the butterfly he slowly drifted back to the ground and let out a puff of air. He then looked up to Hal who was now floating upside down and looking at him. Seeing the ground get closer Hal kicked frantically and managed to correct his positioning. Seeing Kirby standing on the ground he found himself compelled to land as well. His nervousness was clear however, though he only descended slowly he was nervous about hitting the ground, unsure of how it would be. Kirby could see this however.

"Poyo, pooyo" said Kirby beckoning for Hal to come down.

Hal stared at Kirby and after a moment trusted him. Hal then proceeded to drift downwards slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground as well as Kirby. As he neared the grass he extended his feet a bit to touch it. When he landed he immediately lost balance and rolled over, rolling down the hill gaining slight loft at every bump.

"Poyo!" said Kirby about to hurry to his friend before Hal managed to stop.

Hal gradually found his footing and stood. Being on the ground he began to feel how strange it was for him in this state. He didn't feel comfortable without his coat wrapped around him but his eyes felt fine. The lack of arms made him feel awkward as well but he didn't have Time to figure it out before Kirby poyoed and motioned for him to follow. Hal watched for a moment before following behind. As he did so he noticed just how light he felt, like he could blow away in even the slightest gust of wind. Fortunately there didn't seem to be any so he continued to follow close to Kirby.

Despite the little diversion Kirby could recall the destination he had planned out from the beginning, one of his favorite breakfast locations. It did not take them long before they arrived. Before them was a large field of watermelons.

"Poyo!" said Kirby excitedly, his mouth beginning to water.

Kirby was first into the field and immediately picked out a fresh melon to eat. Hal watched, unsure of what to do. He watched as Kirby shoved an entire watermelon into his mouth yet again and thought about doing the same. He looked to the melon nearest to him and approached it. After staring at it for a moment he leaned over and wrapped his mouth around it, engulfing it until it passed his lips and dropped into his transparent body. Due to that fact the melon could still be seen in his otherwise empty body. The watermelon weighed down on his feet causing his body to touch the ground slightly. Kirby noticed it and watched the melon curiously before it bubbled and vanished, startling Hal. Hal looked to Kirby who returned the look only to soon grab another melon and eat it. After watching Kirby for a moment Hal decided to eat another as well.

As those two went about their business Tiff and Bun went about theirs, shortly after eating their own breakfast.

"What do you think those two are up to?" Bun asked.

"Hal and Kirby? Probably sleeping right now or something" said Tiff.

"Ha ha ha, yea, we always gotta wake Kirby up when we get him" said Bun.

Tiff then began to think to herself and began to wonder what it was that Kirby would do when she wasn't with him, especially with someone like Hal around. She knew Kirby as the playful type and his carefree nature has gotten the better of him in the past, not to mention he was still so young and lacked common sense or judgment skills. She was almost surprised that she hadn't thought of this before. As of yet she didn't know much about Hal aside from that he was definitely about the age of Kirby but it was clear to her that Kirby became much more playful with others like himself around. This thought brought a slight sense of worry as well as a great deal of curiosity. Tiff's train of though was soon broken however when she heard two familiar voices addressing her.

"Tiff, Tuff, glad we ran into you" said the voices.

The source of the voices were those of two small figures hovering above them. Both figures had the same exact shape spherical with pointed tail like structures, white shoes, and white gloves. Both of them shared the same facial features as well, simply being that the only visible features were their large white eyes with black pupils. However, there was still a difference between them. One had pink skin and a yellow bow while the other was blue with no other features.

"Hello Lololo and Lalala. What have you two been doing?" Tiff asked.

"You missed Hal's party yesterday" said Bun.

"Hal? Who's Hal?" asked the pink one Lalala.

"Oh yea that's right. You guys didn't meet him. I guess you could say he's new to town" said Tiff.

"Yea, Dedede ordered him from Nightmare, he's a demon beast" said Bun.

"A demon beast? Just like us" said Lalala.

"Wait a minute… Nightmare? Didn't Kirby beat him?" the blue one Lololo asked.

"Well… it's a long story" said Tiff.

Lololo and Lalala looked at one another, a hint of worry in their eyes.

"Well, actually Tiff, that's kind of the reason we were glad to find you" said Lololo

"Dedede's been up to something all day. Lololo and I passed by his throne room and heard him shouting inside. When we went to look we seen something that looked really odd. He was talking to some little creature dressed in armor" Lalala explained.

"We seen this same th9ing earlier today as well, though not for long. He was running out of the kitchen with something" said Lololo.

"Then we seen him leaving the court yard a little later" said Lalala.

"And now… you mentioned Dedede was buying Demon beasts from Nightmare. Lalala and I thought the creature was a little suspicious and thought you might know something about it. Now well…" said Lololo.

"Do you think it might be a demon beast?" Lalala asked finishing Lololo's sentence.

Tiff felt her heart sink a little.

"So that's what was causing all that commotion earlier. Lololo, Lalala, you guys might be right. We should go ask Meta Knight about it" said Tiff growing serious.

"Yea" Lololo said.

The group of four ran onward towards Meta Knight's room, keeping an eye out on the area around them. Fortunately for them they did not encounter the creature that Dedede had ordered and were given a simple path to Meta Knight's room. As the approached, Tiff immediately knocked on the door and it was answered quickly. This time however, it was by Ragnarok.

"Hey Tiff, you came to visit me" said Ragnarok.

Meta Knight could see her from his position in the room.

"Tiff, you have been stopping by much more as of late" said Meta Knight.

"Sorry about that Meta Knight, but we need to talk to you" said Tiff.

"It is no trouble Tiff, please, take a seat" said Meta Knight motioning for her and Bun to sit.

Ragnarok turned and took his own seat in the room as the other four made their way inside, shutting the door behind themselves before sitting down.

"So, what is it that you need? I notice that things have become quite eventful as of late" said Meta Knight.

"Have you seen something running around the castle dressed in armor?" Tiff asked.

"I've got a name you know" said Ragnarok.

Lololo and Lalala found themselves curious about Ragnarok, given that they had never even seen him before. Thinking of it, they were almost shocked that they hadn't and yet he was here in Meta Knight's room.

"Umm, Pardon us but who might you be?" Lalala asked.

"You aught to know better than go around asking questions like that, mind your own damn business!" Ragnarok shouted as he drew his weapon and pointed it at them, startling them.

"Wha-! Oh umm, sorry abou-"Lalala started.

"You ever hear what curiosity does to a person?" Ragnarok asked, his tone growing darker as he leaned to them.

"Err, umm, well…" the two said beginning to shake.

"Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Nah, just kidd'n, name's Ragnarok. Just blew into town the other day through the castle's roof" said Ragnarok sheathing his weapon.

Lololo and Lalala looked at one another with shock and confusion.

"Don't worry about him too much you two" said tiff to Lololo and Lalala.

"Hey, weren't you asking meta Knight about something? Some armored thing?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yea… Lololo and Lalala could probably tell you about it, they were the ones who seen it today" said Tiff.

"It was this round thing, it kind of looked you but I think he was a bit smaller. He had this really sharp looking blade on the top and was running around the castle" Lalala explained.

"We couldn't tell what he was doing, just that he was carrying stuff" said Lololo.

"Tiff told us that Dedede was buying Demon beasts, do you think it might have been one?" Lalala asked.

"Hmm…" said Meta Knight, his eyes flashing green momentarily.

There wasn't much time for thought however as a commotion was heard from just outside the door. After the discussion they just had they had a pretty decent idea what it was about. Being the closest, Tiff swung the door open first, quickly followed by the others. there was no need to leave the room however as the figure who had been vaguely described to them all made his way past them.

"You dastardly thief, get back here this instant!" shouted the frazzled cabinet minister.

"Where do you think you're going?" said his wife Memu angrily.

The creature did not stop however and continued on to wherever it's destination may have been. It took no more motivation than that to give them cause to pursue the creature with the entire group giving chase. After only a short pursuit the creature made it's way to an obvious destination, the open door to Dedede's throne room. When the group approached the door they could see King Dedede at his seat near the back of the room and the armored creature making it's way towards him. The group came to a stop and instead of entering, simply listened in.

"Ha ha! Good work Sir Kibble, you really are an obedient one, and you found me some good treasure at that" said Dedede happily.

"Sire that's got to be the sixth thing you sent him to do since you got him. Don't you think you should send him after Kirby now or what?" said Escargon.

"Hey, this is fun. I think you may have a replacement in the near future Escargon" said Dedede with a laugh.

Escargon fell silent and pale with that remark.

"But sire, you wouldn't really replace me with that demon beast would you?" Escargon asked.

Dedede seemed to be ignoring him.

"Alright, what do you gotta do for me next?" Dedede asked to himself.

Their echoes sounded clear through the room, it was the part about it being a demon beast that really caught everyone's attention.

"So it was a demon beast after all" said Tiff.

"Heh heh heh heh, finally. Been too long since I carved one of them up" said Ragnarok beginning to draw his weapon.

"Wait. You should think twice about this before acting" said Meta Knight.

"Huh? Why's that?" Ragnarok asked.

"Dedede has had a lack of trust in me since I revealed my true intentions a month ago. I was fortunate enough to return to my position afterwards, and since he is aware of both of us being star warriors he has little trust for either of us. If we attack his demon beasts he is bound to remove our positions and remove us from the castle" Meta Knight explained.

"Yea, what the hell's the problem with that?" Ragnarok asked.

Meta Knight looked to Ragnarok and Tiff motioning for them to follow. They did so and the two made their way down the hall a bit, leaving the others out of earshot.

"It is simple. We have the perfect position to keep an eye on Nightmare's actions through the king. Without these positions we will be unable to keep track of his actions. If that happens we will be blind and Nightmare will have the full upper hand… Ragnarok, it is our job to keep an eye on Dedede and Nightmare. Before the original Nightmare was defeated I left the job of defeating the demon beasts up to Kirby. Tiff, I must ask you to assist Kirby as you always have. I am afraid the threat of demon beasts is indeed returning, but fortunately, our old tactics should continue to work. Right now Tiff, you must go warn Kirby, that demon beast will not pose a threat to him but Dedede will indefinitely send that demon beast after him" Meta Knight explained.

"Your right. I'll go tell him right away" said Tiff immediately turning to leave.

"Huh? Sounds like there's more to that kid than I know" said Ragnarok.

"Yes, Tiff has been at Kirby's side for nearly every demon beast that Dedede sent after him. Without her Kirby would forget his abilities as well as lack any means to summon his warp star" Meta Knight explained.

"And someone like that beat Nightmare huh? Either Kirby's more than he looks or Nightmare himself was just a chump. Anyway, we're gonna be playing spy huh? Alright, I think I can deal with that" said Ragnarok.

"Good. We must also keep an eye on Kirby and Tiff to be sure that they remain safe. We cannot interfere however unless the situation grows truly dire or our actions can remain subtle" Meta Knight explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Not something I'm used to but hey, might as well get good at everything right?" said Ragnarok.

Kirby and Hal had left the melon patch behind them as they headed towards town. Today Kirby appeared to be with an undying smile, others his age were rare, as were those with similar demeanors. Of course Kirby couldn't see this, he was simply just happy to be with Hal. Hal himself was still in the form of the blur green bubble and was getting used to walking like this.

As the two passed by a river Hal found himself intrigued, staring at the running water. The shifting scene that formed as the water rippled captured his attention. After a moment he noticed something else, there was something staring back at him, a blue green spherical creature with a lack of arms, two eyes, a mouth, and a large color shifting oblong sphere on either side of his face. Hal yelped and jumped backwards only to slowly drift back downwards onto his back.

Poyo!" Kirby shouted, running over to Hal, alarmed at his yelp

Hal rose to his feet and stared back at the water a little ways away, cautious about approaching it again. Kirby noticed Hal's fear and approached the water curiously. Looking down Kirby could only see his reflection. A smile spread over his face as he laid down on his belly and began splashing around in the water. Seeing this, Hal was quick to forget about what had scared him about it and approached to see what he was doing. When he looked into the water he seen the same image looking back at him, imitating his movements. Seeing Kirby splashing around he intended to do the same thing, at least, until he realized yet again that he lacked any arms. Instead, he decided to use his feet. With one foot on the bank he slowly dipped the other into the water resulting in a surprise to feel the cold water as well as to see the effect that it had on the surface. He dipped his foot in a couple more times before he began to kick and splash it around. However, just because he had learned how to walk in this form did not mean that it had any more balance. As Hal proceeded to kick a couple more times he lost his footing and fell into the water with only a slight splash. Although the water was not Rapid Hal began to panic and kick around as his low density body followed the water's will.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted after seeing his friend fall in.

Kirby hurried to the edge and reached his stubby arm out.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he leaned over the side to catch Hal.

Hal looked over to him, Kirby's voice breaking some of his panic. Hal kicked rapidly in response but failed to catch the water in a way that would push him over to Kirby and Hal continued to drift along the light current. It may not have been fast but more than enough to frighten Hal. Kirby was desperate to help his friend but couldn't reach him. Looking at the water Kirby didn't hesitate to jump in and began swimming towards Hal who had rotated, his face now under water. Hal opened his eyes and seen what position he was in as he attempted to hold his breath, he had recalled the incident at the castle where he had fallen into the moat and was struggling to keep his head up so he could breathe. This was different however, somehow the water felt natural on his face unlike how it had felt in the castle. He felt Kirby take hold from behind and roll him over. Hal immediately took a breath taking note of his bubble like form stretching out a bit.

"Poyo" said Kirby relived with a large smile

Hal looked at Kirby and smiled wide as well. Suddenly his panic seemed to fade away and he felt confident. Kirby looked around and wondered how they would get to shore. Instead of thinking of course he took the first good opportunity he seen and swam to shore using one arm and dragging Hal by the foot as they climbed onto land. The two rolled into sitting positions and took a rest. However, that rest would be very short lived as the sound of an engine roaring in the distance began to close in. Hal and Kirby turned to look and could see the dust cloud in the distance. The two stared t it and rose to their feet. In only a short moment it had closed in on them and quickly slowed to a halt. The source of it all was something that Kirby had seen plenty of times before, a white and gold limousine.

"Found ya Kirby, it's been too long" said Dedede.

"Just like the good old days huh Kirby?" Escargon asked.

"Poyo?" said Kirby confused.

"You aint gonna poyo your way outa this Kirby, It's been too long since we last had our fun with you… an jes who's this with ya? New friend of yours huh? Well looks like I'll have to show him who's king round these parts as well. Sir Kibble! Eliminate that Kirby and his friend there!" Dedede shouted.

Hal and Kirby watched as a copper armored creature leaped out of the car, grabbed the blade atop it's helmet, and flung it at the two.

"Poyo?" said Kirby as he jumped out of the way.

Hal gasped and leaped backwards falling onto his back. The blade sliced it's way through the air and returned to Sir Kibble only to be thrown at the two yet again. Kirby dodged towards Hal who himself, rolled out of the way. When the opening created its self both of them rose to their feet and began to flee opposite the car.

"You two aint go'n anywhere!" Dedede shouted.

Escargon revved the engine and followed behind them with Sir Kibble at the ready. With Kirby and Hal still in range Sir Kibble tossed his blade yet again. Kirby managed to narrowly dodge it but the back of it managed to strike an unaware Hal launching his light weight body off to the side with ease. When the blade flew off of him the large oblong blotches on either side of his face flashed briefly. Hal shouted with pain but managed to avoid injury. Kirby looked to him worriedly before the blade was thrown at him again. Kirby managed to dodge and hurry over to Hal who was rolling around on the ground whimpering.

"Poyo po poyo" said Kirby trying to comfort his friend as he reached out to him.

Hal looked to Kirby and gradually stopped whimpering. Upon seeing what was behind him however, Hal quickly shot up and began to run. Kirby looked back and quickly followed Hal's lead as Dedede's limousine pursued them. Despite the two's running, thanks to the limo, Sir Kibble retained his range on them and didn't hesitate to throw his boomerang like blade again and again. Fortunately Kirby and Hal had enough stamina to keep evading, but they were at the disadvantage. The two returned to the main road and continued to flee along it, dodging Sir Kibble as much as they could, however, the two noticed something off in the distance. It was the figure of a person moving towards them and it quickly became clear that it was Tiff followed closely by her brother.

"Oh no! Dedede's already after him!" Tiff shouted.

"What are we gonna do now Tiff?" Bun asked.

Tiff observed the situation. She watched as Escargon drove the limo leaving Sir Kibble to attack Kirby, as well as this other figure she didn't recognize. There was little she herself could do aside from notice that Kirby was of course simply running around without using his ability. As usual she would have to remind him.

Tiff and Bun made their way closer to the fight in order to enter earshot of Kirby.

"Kirby, inhale the demon beast!" Tiff shouted.

Kirby who had seen her previously heard her and stopped in his tracks leaving Hal to crash into him and knock him over.

"What's Tiff do'n here?" Dedede asked.

"Probably here to help out those pests" said Escargon.

"Stay outa this girlie! Sir Kibble, what's take'n you so long!" Dedede asked.

Sir Kibble tossed his blade once more and looked back to Dedede. Just as he did so he felt a powerful gust of wind pull at him from the front of the car. When he looked, it was Kirby, his mouth wide open sucking in the surrounding air. Dedede and Escargon immediately hit the brakes as both he and Dedede held onto the sides of it tightly. Sir Kibble however, despite trying to hold his ground, was thrown off when the car stopped and sent sailing in Kirby's vacuum. Just as he approached Kirby's gaping mouth Kirby was struck hard in the back off the head from Sir Kibble's returning blade.

Sir Kibble hit the ground and slid a short distance before stopping himself. He immediately rose up and caught the blade as it flew back to him. In response to this new threat, another blade appeared atop his helmet and he quickly removed that one as well. Now with two blades in his hands he hurried back to the limo and jumped back atop it.

"Ha ha, this guy just stopped Kirby in his tracks" said Dedede to Escargon.

Sir Kibble returned his attention to Kirby and Hal who had recovered mostly from the attack. He also noticed Tiff and Bun making their way over to them. He responded by tossing a single blade towards them. Seeing this Tiff and Bun stopped and dodged as the blade narrowly missed them. The blade didn't seem to be intended to hit them however, more or less to keep them at bay. With his second blade Sir Kibble proceeded to toss it at Kirby to prevent Kirby from trying to inhale him again. It was now that he perceived Kirby as being much more of a threat than Hal. As his second blade returned to him he immediately tossed it again forcing Kirby and Hal back on the run.

Of course, Escargon wasted no time reacting to the situation and immediately picked up the chase again. As Kirby and Hal fled to the left of the car, along the branching road, Tiff and bun ran to keep up with them. If Tiff couldn't help Kirby directly, she could at least keep on the lookout for him. Sir Kibble continued his ferocious assault, casting both blades at Hal and Kirby whenever he had the opportunity causing Kirby and Hal to make awkward evasions. The fact that the two continued to be so persistent began to infuriate Dedede.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. Looks like I'm gonna have to do something about that now won't I" said Dedede.

Dedede extended his finger to press one of the switches on his side of the vehicle but Escargon took notice of which one it was.

"Sire, you can't use that now, we're too close, we'll get caught up in the explosion when it fires" said Escargon frantically.

Dedede considered that for a moment and realized that Escargon was right, he didn't feel like wrecking his car yet again after all. Instead he chose something else and pressed it's switch. Out from a hatch in the front of the vehicle extended the long mechanical arm wielding a giant mallet.

Sir Kibble retrieved his blades and tossed them yet again causing Hal and Kirby to dodge out of the way. This however caused Hal to lose his footing yet again and roll on the ground. Dedede seen the opportunity and the mallet swung down violently, directly onto Hal.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted attempting to approach him but he was forced to dodge another of Sir Kibble's attacks.

The moment Hal's body was flattened against the ground he felt all the air in his bubble like form get squeezed from his mouth. In that moment he felt a surge of energy and a puff of smoke appeared around him, forcing the mallet up slightly. Dedede proceeded to retract it regardless and from beneath it, it was revealed to be Hal having returned to his original form. Hal slowly rose up, stunned from the attack and turned dazed to look around.

"Huh! What's all this about! That's that waste of a demon beast Nightmare sent me!" Dedede shouted.

"So this is where that thing ended up, figures he'd be with Kirby" said Escargon.

"I call treason on this, he turned against me!" Dedede shouted.

"Don't do anything crazy sire, surely you must remember what Nightmare said about him" said Escargon.

Dedede fell silent to recall for a moment.

"Awe yea, that. Well if he's any strong he won't get beaten by our new demon beast now will he" said Dedede.

Sir Kibble reared back his arms and tossed his blades at both Kirby and Hal. Hal seen it coming but was worn out from what had just occurred and instead of dodging with any form of grace, he simply collapsed onto the ground causing the blade to miss. Kirby rolled out of the way of the one that had targeted him as well and approached Hal. Hal had risen to his feet again and looked around frightened.

Tiff and Bun had seen everything from their position and were surprised to see that that bubble creature had actually been Hal. Instead of worrying about what that was about she was much more concerned with the situation. Sir Kibble was keeping them pinned and unable to do anything but flee, which Both Kirby and Hal had begun to do again towards a nearby tree. The two were unable to make it far however as Hal could barely run at this point and Kirby chose to stick by him. It was only a short distance from the limo however and Sir Kibble was determined to finish them. He drew back his arms yet again and flung both blades at them.

They sailed towards them but again failed to finish them. One had flown over Kirby's head while the other got lodged into the trunk of the tree near Hal. Tiff noticed the blade flying through the air and seen this as Kirby's opportunity.

"Kirby, suck up that blade!" Tiff shouted.

Kirby was surprised to hear her voice but acknowledged what she had told him and he immediately began to inhale the weapon. Seeing this Sir Kibble revealed yet another trick of his and the blade sticking out of the tree vanished only to appear in his hand again. As the blade neared Kirby's mouth Sir Kibble threw the weapon to Kirby's blind spot. Hal took notice of it however and seen it heading directly for Kirby. Despite lacking any knowledge of what to do Hal hurried between Kirby and the weapon. In his new position the blade was now coming for him. With a frightened mind Hal followed his impulse and took hold of his hood, pulling it over his face before crouching down, prepared to take the hit. As it was, the blade struck hard, however what it had struck were the hard gems on the backs of his hands. The gems flashed brightly, knocking him back, just barely missing Kirby.

With the opportunity Hal had given him Kirby was able to inhale the blade. After a brief moment Kirby felt a familiar surge of energy and he leaped into the air. As he did so a yellow hat donned with small white wings and two black eyes placed its self into his head. As it did something began to fly around him wildly before placing its self onto the hat. The something in question was a sharp looking blade that glinted in the sunlight. As the blade was flying around Kirby it startled Hal who had attempted to get up and run away from it. As he did so however he felt heavy and the glow from his gems persisted. It only resulted in him falling onto his face yet again.

Kirby, now donned in his new hat turned to Sir Kibble who now lacked any sort of weapon.

"Why that Kirby, Sir Kibble finish them off!" Dedede ordered.

Sir Kibble concentrated for a moment before another blade appeared on his helmet followed by another which he took as they formed. Kirby jumped up immediately and tossed his blade at Sir Kibble who tossed both of his. One contacted Kirby's while the other flew past it causing Kirby to dodge.

"Alright, he's cutter Kirby now" said Bun.

"I knew he would do it" said Tiff Happily.

At that she noticed Hal lying face first on the ground.

"Oh no, Bun, we have to help Hal!" Tiff shouted.

"Right" said Bun as the two hurried over to him.

Kirby caught his blade as did Sir Kibble. The two stared each other down briefly before Tiff and Bun closed in on Hal. Seeing this Sir Kibble proceeded to toss both blades at them. Kirby however was quick to respond. Seeing them in danger triggered him to jump in front of them, deflecting both blades with his own. Tiff and Bun helped Hal up off of the ground and began to lead him away from the fight. As the moved he looked to them before suddenly feeling rejuvenated.

"Hey, those two are get'n away with Hal!" Dedede shouted.

"Why don't we just go take care of him ourselves then. We can leave the tin can here to finish Kirby" said Escargon.

"Good idea, Sir Kibble, you stay here and finish off Kirby" said Dedede, ready to smash Hal into the ground again.

Sir Kibble listened and acknowledged Dedede before jumping off of the car. Dedede immediately turned to engage Hal. Sir Kibble and Kirby stared at one another, watching each other's moves. In an instant Sir Kibble tossed one of this blades and strafed to the left. As Kirby deflected the first blade Sir Kibble tossed his other resulting in Kirby dodging it. When the first blade returned Sir Kibble immediately tossed it again. At the moment Kirby was stuck on the defensive and focusing solely on Sir Kibble's attacks before noticing Dedede going after the others. As he attempted to move to them he found Sir Kibble between them and him. Sir Kibble then tossed a recently returned blade at Kirby yet again, forcing Kirby to hold his ground.

"You two better drop that demon beast and get outa the way now if you don't wanna get the death penalty" said Dedede to Bun and Tiff.

"Why can't you just leave them alone. Neither of them have ever done anything to you" said Tiff.

"For a king you're nothing but a bully" said Bun.

"You're right! I am your king! And you all gotta do what I tell ya to, so get outa the way!" Dedede shouted.

Just as he finished speaking Tiff and Bun felt a surge of pressure emanate from Hal who had turned around to look at Dedede. The two backed away from him slightly as the area around him began to feel heavy.

"What's go'n on with him?" Escargon asked.

Hal stared with a puzzled stare then lifted his hands to look at them as they had suddenly begun to shake. Hal had suddenly begun to feel nervous but felt energy circulating throughout his body. In a flash Hal's Hood suddenly blew off of his face revealing a thick green lensed visor over his eyes as well as a pair of large pointy ears that extended from the top of his head and rested against his back. At this Hal gradually reached up and touched the unfamiliar article in front of his eyes. As he did so he also notices something else. Connected to the gems on the back of his hands were now two long blades, one on each gem. Studying them they were thick and short at the front but grew thinner where they curved outward.

"Huh! I didn't know he could do that! Dedede shouted.

"Looks like He wasn't as useless as we thought" said Escargon.

"Let's take him out and tell Nightmare bout it then" said Dedede.

The mallet wielding arm on the vehicle reared back, prepared to come crashing down onto Hal. Hal stared in confusion at it, even Tiff and Bun were confused about what to do. In a moment the mallet began plummeting towards him striking Hal into fear. As it neared him Hal suddenly felt the urge to fight back and instinctively closed his eyes swung his fist upwards causing his large ears to flop. He felt as if something had left his arm and soon heard the sound of the hammer crash beside him. When he opened his eyes to look he seen that it had been completely severed and noticed the glint of one of his blades spinning through the air. Hal stared at it still confused before it flew back to him. As it did he yelped and reached up his arm while closing his eyes to block it. Instead of hitting him however, it re attached its self to the gem on his hand and he opened his eyes again, though they couldn't be seen through the visor. Dedede stared at the damage in shock. Until now Hal had done nothing but try to run, now it had just destroyed one of Dedede's weapons.

"Why you little munchkin! How dare you destroy my things!" Dedede shouted.

"I didn't think he had it in him" said Escargon.

Hal listened to them for a moment but soon noticed Kirby near the tree in combat with Sir Kibble. Kirby had heard the crash from the hammer but was attacked again before he could observe anything. At this point Kirby was eager to gain the upper hand, however, sir Kibble remained in control and was almost always armed or prepared. Kirby had yet to even get a throw in. in a moment, Sir Kibble retrieved both of his blades and again hurled them both at Kirby. Kirby attempted to deflect one but would be open for the other so he simply dodged both of them yet again. When he recovered he found that Sir Kibble had no weapons. Kirby took the rare opportunity to make his first attack and threw his blade at him. Sir Kibble managed to roll out of the way and retrieve both of his blades as they flew back to him. Dedede and Escargon noticed the situation with Sir Kibble and Kirby.

"That good for nothin demon beast hasn't finished off Kirby yet!" Dedede shouted.

Hal couldn't help but notice Kirby's predicament, he continued to get overwhelmed from the demon beast's assault. Recalling what he had just done Hal found himself compelled to hurry over to Kirby's aid and immediately began to engage Sir Kibble. As Kirby deflected one of Sir Kibble's blades and prepared to deflect the other. Just as it neared him the blade was knocked out of the air with a loud clang. As it was, it was from another blade and when he looked to see where it had come from he seen Hal hurrying over as fast as he could, catching the blade as it returned to the back of his hand. From there he stood side by side with Kirby while Sir Kibble retrieved his blades.

Now faced with two opponents, Sir Kibble returned to his guard and began to size them up, preparing for an attack. Kirby and Hal seemed to be doing something similar. Being prepared for combat like this was something new to Hal, unlike Kirby who had done this plenty of times before. Sir Kibble however proved to be more aggressive than the others and began his attack again, flinging a blade at each of them. At this point though, Kirby and Hal had gotten enough experience with these blades to know how to defend themselves against them, even counter them. As the blades were deflected the two split up a bit and flung their own blades at him. Sir Kibble dodged them both narrowly and found himself thrown off balance but managed to catch his blades as they returned.

Sir Kibble could see that he was now out matched, victory would be difficult against two opponents such as these. As he bided time for his next move Dedede and Escargon brought their vehicle back onto the road facing them from a decent distance away.

"Alright you two, it's time to finish this for good!" Dedede shouted, pressing a button before him.

As he did, it caused a second hatch on the front of the limousine to open and reveal a short mechanical arm holding a large black, box shaped rocket launcher with four openings in the end. Sir Kibble acknowledged what Dedede has said and attempted to bring an end to the fight, tossing both of his blades at Kirby and Hal yet again. However, Kirby had other plans this time. As the blades closed in and were deflected Kirby placed all of his focus into his blade. As a result, it had begun to glow with a bright light. Kirby then leaped into the air while Hal flung his blade again. Kirby extended his weapon in front of himself and came crashing back down to the ground.

"Final Cutter" Kirby shouted as he impacted the ground.

Hal looked to Kirby and was immediately blasted by the bright light from the tall beam that had been formed. As it appeared the beam immediately traveled forward, crashing into the back of Hal's weapon and pushed it towards Sir Kibble who had no idea how to react. A moment after the beam impacted Hal's weapon, that weapon had begun to glow, charged with the energy from Kirby's attack resulting in a wide horizontal beam. Together they formed a symbol that looked like a plus and sliced through a defenseless sir Kibble, destroying him immediately.

"Woah! Escargon get us out of here" said Dedede, his voice beginning to shake.

Escargon quickly put the car in reverse and began to back away from it as fast as he could. The beams of energy were much faster than the car however and quickly closed in. Dedede and Escargon were in a panic as the beam sliced into the front of their vehicle and made it's way to them. It was only a matter of time before it reached them. With little option the two took a dive out of the car and rolled onto the grass. When they turned to asses the damage, their car had been sliced into four equal lengths and the beam had dispersed. They stared at their vehicle devastated. Not only did Sir Kibble fail but they lost their vehicle yet again.

"Kirby, this aint the end of this, ya hear me!" Dedede shouted before he and Escargon turned to hurry back to the castle.

Kirby and Hal stared forward blankly at the vehicle they had just destroyed and reverted to their normal states. They were shortly joined by Tif and Bun who had been watching the entire time.

"You did it you guys!" said Tiff excitedly.

"Poyo!" said Kirby happily.

Hal replied with a large smile of his own.

Tiff and Bun weren't the only ones watching however. In the distance, standing within a tree were Ragnarok and Meta Knight.

"Heh heh, so that's what pinkies capable of huh? Guess I can see how he was able to beat Nightmare" said Ragnarok.

"Indeed, he has many more forms than that as well, I simply call that one Cutter Kirby" said Meta Knight.

"Still took him forever to take out that pipsqueak though" said Ragnarok.

"Indeed, Though that demon beast even surprised me. He could handle Kirby's ability to inhale his enemies as well as his cuter form" said Meta Knight.

"No kidding. Course, looks like he didn't stand much of a chance against two opponents. Kinda surprised to see Kirby's abilities but what's up with that other guy, Hal or whatever. Some ball form then suddenly he can use cutter. How's that work?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself. I have never fought a demon beast like that before" said Meta Knight.

"Well, it was cutter, least looked like cutter, Kirby could copy cutter by sucking in the weapon. You think Hal was able to copy that too?" Ragnarok asked.

"Perhaps, again, I have yet to see such traits amongst demon beasts. If it is a copy ability… then how and why?" Meta Knight asked.

A short time had passed before Dedede and Escargon had returned to the castle. They would tend to the vehicle later but at the moment Dedede's rage drove him to call and complain to Nightmare. Sitting in hit throne Dedede pressed the button to connect to Nightmare's headquarters. When the screen opened and focused it was revealed to be the customer service donned in blue.

"Hello and welcome to Holy Nightmare corporation ho-" Customer Service started before being cut off.

"Knock it off, you know why I'm call'n I ordered a demon beast from you and it failed horribly!" Dedede shouted.

"Ah yes, one Sir Kibble correct?" Customer Service asked.

"Of course!" Dedede shouted.

"I see, if you would I believe my boss would like to hear your thoughts himself then, if you would wait but a moment" said customer service before the screen switched to Nightmare.

"So, how'd it work?" Nightmare asked.

"Horribly, Kirby and that worthless free demon beast you sent me clobbered it!" shouted Dedede.

"Clobbered it hmm, by Kirby and my demon beast as well? How did it go then?" Nightmare asked.

"Started off do'n everything I told it to but when it was time to fight he couldn't hold up. We chased Kirby and Hal all over the darn place and he still couldn't hit em'! even when he took out two o' those blades he was use'n he couldn't beat em' then Kirby sucked one up and beat him with that other demon beast!" Dedede shouted.

"Is that so. Well, as I told you, you shouldn't expect much from that first demon beast. However, thanks to your efforts we should be able to sort some things out and get some better products. I wish to thank you personally for your business and I promise, further business such as this will be rewarded, you have my word" said Nightmare.

"Your word huh? Long as you can get me some decent Demon beasts you can count on my business" said Dedede.

"Excellent, I shall see you whenever it may be that you need more demon beasts, farewell" said Nightmare before cutting off connection.

Dedede found himself less enraged than before as he slouched in his throne.

"Well, looks like things are gonna be back to the way they were again soon" said Escargon.

Dedede sat silently before he broke out in laughter.

"Looks like it. Time to start think'n about get'n some things done around here" said Dedede with a grin.

As Dedede finished speaking the door to his throne room opened and Waddle Doo made his way inside.

"Your Majesty, I was asked to give you a message" said Waddle Doo.

"what kind of message?" Dedede asked.

"It's from that sorceress Labid, she arrived while you were out and wishes to speak to you" said Waddle Doo.

At Holy Nightmare, Nightmare had just cut off connection with Dedede.

"It is a shame that Dedede is so unfair with our demon beasts. We may not be able to rely on him for an accurate evaluation of them" said the blue customer service.

"It's no issue, I've read his files and know what to expect from him. Given his description I know that Sir Kibble had preformed better than I had expected, yet just as he was designed to perform. Not to mention, I am sure to implant them with something to give me readings" said Nightmare.

He reached beside his chair and retrieved an electronic tablet.

"From what I can see he was in combat for a while. His spikes of aggression lasted until his defeat, before all this his compulsion spikes fluctuate slightly, Dedede was likely ordering him around at this time. Later along the aggression spikes I can see hints of stress that seem to rise and cap out near the end when his spikes of worry begin" Nightmare explained.

"He also mentioned Hal, looks like he's with Kirby" said the red suited Customer Service.

"Yes. And Hal preformed exactly as he was supposed to. More data like that and we should be able to make some major improvements to our cutter demon beasts. Still, we are a long ways away, but so long as Dedede wants Kirby dead we will have an endless source to gather data" Nightmare explained.

"Perhaps you should consider something boss. There are still a number of rogue demon beasts out there, even someone Pop Star. You may wish to think about what you wish to do about them" said the blue Customer Service.

"Name the ones on Pop Star to me then" said Nightmare.

"Of course. There is Kurai of course, the one who manipulates shadows. She had been fighting Demon beasts since she broke your predecessors hold on her. She's mostly a wanderer but happens to be on Pop Star at the moment. Then there is Labid who had been meant to sow chaos on her worlds by creating demon beasts in the field. She arrived on Pop Star some time ago but has yet to create any more demon beasts. Another is a potion maker by the name of Pauwau, also a recent arrival" said the blue Customer Service.

"Yea, I took a look at that, Kurai may hunt demon beasts but she still suffers the effects of Nightmare's curse. She may prove useful. Labid seems to be just fine. Though I just wonder what amount of ability Nightmare had given her to make demon beasts. I will have to look into it more. As for Pauwau, I will need to check up on her past, see what potions she makes. They also seems to have their uses however, let's just wait and see" said Nightmare.

[There you have it, again sorry about the wait. Hope it was worth it. Well, it's long if that was any consolation! Anyway I should have some more chapters up soon so be ready. Also, if anyone wants to chat feel free to send me a message. Anyway I am off to do stuff, see ya!]


	7. Rat Sorceress Labid!

[How ya do'n folks! After a two year absence, I've finally updated this story again! But, seriously, I had no idea I was gone that long, especially since I've been developing this story on a regular basis since I started it. I was kinda sad to see that it had been that long since this is one of my personal favorite stories I've been working on... man, hope some of my old readers are still around. It was your feedback and comments that helped bring me back to this. Anyway, I intend to work on this story until completion, and update it on a regular basis. Should be easy since I actually have the next two chapters planned out already, buuuut that won't be until after my vacation. Anyway, I would like to apologize first that I have yet to actually proofread this chapter since I've gotta catch a plane to Florida in three hours. When I have an opportunity however, I will proofread this as well as make any adjustments to my previous chapters that I may need. Also, I messed up a bit in the last chapter with some character details which will be fixed as well. The one who's character i'm talking about probably knows what I'm talking about, hint, it's the character this chapter is about... anyway, without further adieu, let's finally get back to the adventure!]

Dedede sat in his throne, arms crossed and a scowl over his face as he stared towards the large double doors in front of him. Escargon was there as well in a similar stature as the king though he was standing. It was only a few minutes ago that Waddle Doo had left the room, but, alas, the doors soon opened.

"Your majesty, I've retrieved the sorceress, Labid for you" said Waddle Doo stepping through the doors first.

Waddle Doo was followed shortly by a maroon colored rabbit creature with floppy round ears donned in a primarily jade green robe and a teal colored band covering her right eye. A more notable feature she carried with her however was a pair of fluffy tails that shared the deeper mauve color of her freckles and feet.

Making her way forward to the center of the room, the creature took a bow to the king in his throne as she came to a halt.

"Greetings my liege, the name is Labid. I believe we have spoken before... briefly anyway, have we not?" the creature asked.

"Yea we did, and I'm not too keen on doing it again. So what brought you back to pester me this time?" Dedede asked.

"well, I figured you might be able to make use of my services of course. Yes, I've heard about what's been going on. Aliens appearing all over the place. Battling with your arch enemy. Word gets around, and I notice allot. However, I've taken note that you still have not taken me up on my offer, so I figured another meeting might be able to convince you to change your mind" Labid explained.

"And just why is it you want to work for the king so badly?" Escargon asked.

"Why? Well it's quite simple. My abilities are going to waste out there on my own and I've gotten a craving to get in on some action again. It's for my health in a way. Trust me. You'll find that it is more beneficial to have me as an assistant than not" said Labid.

At that moment, both the king and Escargon went silent with thought before turning to one another.

"Sire, do you really think we can trust her? Personally I think we'll do just fine without her here" said Escargon to Dedede.

"Yea, maybe... although if she really can help with getting rid of Kirby, then it's probably a good idea to have her along... alright Escargon, I've gots an idea" Said Dedede before returning to a proper sitting position.

"So, you really wanna help out that badly do ya? Well hows about we give you a little test. Yea, I think I remember you tell'n me about some magic n' whatnot you could do. So, what I want you to do is demonstrate what you've got on that little pink pest Kirby" Dedede requested.

"Ah yes, of course, the little pink puff. Very well my liege, I can assure you satisfaction in this endeavor. It should be entertaining, to say the least" Labid assured Dedede.

"Oh it'd better be, or it's back onto the streets for you" Dedede threatened.

"Of course" Labid replied before bowing once again and turning to make her exit.

"Sire, you can't be serious about keeping her around" said an irritated Escargon.

"Of course not! Haha, aint no way she's gonna be able to pull off anything that'll impress me" said Dedede with a grin.

Elsewhere, in the fields just outside of Cappy Town, were the kids of the town along with Kirby and Hal, playing a game of soccer. With a fierce kick, Bun sent the ball soaring straight towards Hal who stared at it as it soared towards him.

"Quick Hal! Stop it with your head and kick it into the goal!" Bun shouted.

Hal turned his head slightly to look at Bun just in time for the ball to ream him in the head and knock him to the ground. Before the ball had a chance to his the ground however, Kirby managed to run up o it and catch it.

"Poyo poyo" said Kirby to Hal as Hal pushed himself back to his feet.

With Hal's attention, Kirby proceeded to show him how to do it. He tossed up the ball and slowly bounced it off of his scalp before hoping into the air and giving the ball a quick kick. Although it was a simple kick with little effort, Kirby managed to kick it perfectly and send the ball into the goal past the defending Hohhe.

"Hey, that doesn't count, Kirby touched it with his hands" Hohhe complained.

"Gah, just one more point... man, this is impossible to play with these guys" Bun complained.

"Knock it off Bun, they're still learning" scolded Tiff who was sitting off to the side reading.

"Yea, well, you'd think after two years Kirby would finally understand how to play" said Bun.

Tiff Glared at her younger brother over her book, startling him a bit.

"Yea, well, I'm getting tired of playing this anyway, how about we go find something else to do?" Bun asked.

"Alright, but you know we were gonna win" said Iroo.

"Not a chance! We had that game and you know it" Bun argued as the kids began to leave.

Kirby and Hal began to follow when Kirby stopped, seemingly distracted by something. As it was, it appeared to be his stomach, or it's equivalent as he began to where one would presume a belly would be. Hal took note of this and just watched him as he looked around the area. Tiff however, also took note, of this and her experience with Kirby made it pretty obvious what he was doing.

"Hey Kirby, ya hungry?" Tiff asked as she returned her book to her bag.

"Poyo poi" said Kirby excitedly before hurrying over to her.

"Alright then, you guys have had a pretty buisy day today, you must be starving... hmm, now let's see... aha, I know! How about we pay a visit to Whispy? It's been a while since our last visit, plus, we can introduce him to Hal" Tiff suggested.

"Poyo poyo poyo!" said Kirby excitedly.

A big smile grew over Hal's face as well, likely due to how positive his friends were feeling.

"Alright then, c'mon you guys" said Tiff leading the way.

In a nearby tree, just to the left of where everything was taking place sat a shadowy black crow that watched as the trio made their way elsewhere before turning to fly off.

The crow made it's way through the gentle air, focusing on a little area shaded over by a small handful of trees and shrubbery. There, on a stump in the center sat the sorceress Labid, flipping through a large tome. On the cover it read "Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft and Spells". As the crow neared her location, she flipped the book closed and turned her attention to it. Labid then rose her arm allowing the crow to perch as she leaned her ear close to it.

"Hmm... I see. Whispy woods then. Alright, this could yet prove interesting" said Labid as the bird vanished.

Meanwhile, back at the castle sat a seemingly irritated Escargon beneath a tree in the castle courtyard. In his hands he held a monitor with a couple buttons and the like on either side of it. On the screen he could see the rat sorceress leaving her spot in the small patch of trees.

"Leaving to the woods huh? Just what are you going to do?" Escargon asked himself scowling.

"Wow Escargon, I've never thought of you as that much of a creeper" said a voice from behind.

"Gahh, Mari! What are you doing here?" asked Escargon, holding the screen of the device to his chest.

"Just taking a walk. Do you always sit out here and stalk girls like that?" Mari asked.

"Gahh, no no no no, i-it's not what it looks like!" said Escargon in a fluster.

"Maybe not, and if not, what's it supposed to be then?" Mari asked.

"N-none of your business that's what!" shouted Escargon.

"Creeper" Mari replied.

"Knock it off with that... alright, you know that rat Labid? Well the king sent her off to so something to impress him, thing is I don't trust her in the slightest, so, that should be sufficient to explain why I want to keep an eye on her" Escargon reluctantly explained.

"I see... still kinda creepy though" stated Mari.

"Ah what do you know? Besides, aren't you supposed to be training or something?" Escargon asked.

"Ohmigosh! You're right! Oh man, I'm sooooo late!" wailed a panicked Mari before hurrying off.

"Hmph" said Escargon smugly before turning his attention back to his monitor.

Elsewhere, Tiff and the others continues to make their way to the forest where Whispy lived and stopped just at it's outskirts.

"Okay Hal I I need you to listen carefully. I need you to stay close to Kirby and I because it's easy to get lost in here if you lose your way. Do you hear me?" Tiff asked.

Hal stared at her intently as she spoke to him and a moment after she was finished, smiled at her.

"Well... I guess I'll take that as a yes then. Alright you two, let's go" said Tiff as she motioned to them.

The trio had begun making their way through the forest with Kirby and Hal taking time to admire the scenery. All around them sat the tranquil beauty of Whispy's forest.

"You like it here Hal? It really doesn't get much better than this. Taking a walk surrounded by nature. That's what makes Pupu land such a great place to be. Did you know that there are places out there that have plants and animals you'll never find here? I'd love to be able to visit them some day" Tiff explained.

As it was, Hal didn't really seem to take notice of anything she said and instead turned his attention to a single blue flower resting on the side of the path. From there, he proceeded to make his way over to it, leaning down to get a closer look. Tiff and Kirby took notice of this and made their way over to see what it was he was looking at.

"That's an iris Hal. They're pretty rare to find in a forest. Here, let me see" Said Tiff.

Hal turned his head to her before stepping out of the way. Tiff then proceeded to move to where Hal was and gently plucked the flower from the ground before handing it to Hal.

"Hold onto that Hal, we can probably plant it again when we get back" Said Tiff.

Hal looked to the flower in his hand and smiled.

"Po Poyo poyo" said Kirby to Hal.

Hal stared at Kirby for a moment before looking back at the flower. A moment later, he stretched out his hand, handing the flower over to Kirby who smiled and took it from him.

"Po po poyo!" said Kirby excitedly, holding the flower over his head.

Tiff gave a little chuckle before continuing onward with Kirby and Hal following right after.

A short time had passed as the trio continued making their way further into the woods. Up in the sky, the sun revealed a time of late afternoon. The sounds of a crow could also be heard from somewhere up above.

"We should be there soon you two" said Tiff.

As she finished her sentence however, the crow could be heard once again, only this time much louder. Looking up above the trio could see the creature swooping down just in time for it to seize the iris from Kirby's nub.

"Po, Poyo Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he jumped up trying to reach the bird, but it was far out of reach.

"Hey, get back here with that!" Tiff shouted stepping off the path slightly, followed by Kirby and Hal.

The bird however, was quick to lose them above the trees and the disappointment was clear on both Hal and Kirby's faces.

"Oh, it's okay you two. We can probably find another one. There's probably a whole bunch growing out in the fields" Said Tiff reassuringly.

Hal and Kirby looked to her and after a moment, agreed with her, though still looked upset. The crow however continued through the air before dropping through the canopy again to a small clearing. As it was, there again was Labid, standing adjacent to a small fire with a pot of boiling liquid above it. Upon seeing the crow swooping down to her she reached out her hands to retrieve what it had in it's talons.

"Ah, a blue iris. Just what I needed" said Labid to the crow before taking a sniff of the flower.

From his post in the castle, Escargon could see this all happening through his monitor.

"Make'n some sorta potion are ya?" asked Escargon bitterly.

"Alright, what are we watch'n out here?" asked another voice from behind.

"Geez, what is it with people today!? Can't you see I'm working on something important here!?" asked a furious Escargon.

"Important? Staring at ladies through a surveillance system is important to you? Creepy man" said the voice which apparently belonged to Ragnarok.

"No that's not it at all! I'm keeping an eye on Labid because the king sent her to do something for him and I can't trust her in the slightest"explained Escargon, irritated.

"Alright, and what might it be he sent her to do?" Ragnarok asked.

"She's trying to work for him and she's been pestering us for days. The king sent her to do something to impress him" said Escargon

"That so huh? You sure she's untrustworthy, or are you just afraid she's gonna take your job?" Ragnarok asked.

"What!? No, there's no way the king would replace me with her!" said Escargon spitefully.

"Ya know what, come to think of it. I know a a bit about engineering. Maybe I aught to request the king to make me his assistant, whaddya think?" Ragnarok asked.

"Wha!? Bah, he'd never make you his assistant" Escargon growled.

Just as he finished his sentence he took note of what Labid was up to on his monitor.

"Well, that should about do it. Now I just need the thorax of... hey perfect" Said Labid, reaching down.

As it was, her hand had begun to make it's way over to the scree, and before Escargon knew it, the camera was moving without his prompt to make it do so. It rose into the air before Labid's other hand reached up and her finger covered the screen.

"Oh no no no no no!" said Escargon in a fluster just before he lost connection with his camera.

Labid on the other hand stared in confusion as the grasshopper she just snapped in two emitted a couple sparks.

"Well then... somehow... I don't think this one's gonna work" said Labid, with her eyes narrowed, just before she tossed the pieces aside.

"Ga ha ha ha ha! Well, lemme know how everything works out for ya" Ragnarok said as he walked away laughing.

Back in the forest, the trio finally neared their destination. A single tree sitting in a slightly more open section of the woods with beams of light shining dimly around it.

"Good afternoon Whispy" said Tiff as the group made their way over to the tree.

"Tiff, Kirby, it's been a long time" said a deep, seemingly disembodied voice.

A moment later, the tree before them appeared to grow somewhat distorted with black gaps beginning to appear. Afterward, the gaps seemed to form a face.

"Yes, it has... now that I think about it, there's allot of stuff that's happened since we last visited" said Tiff

"I see. Yes, I've notice allot of commotion over the last few months. Tell me, what events have transpired beyond the forest?" Whispy asked as he noticed Kirby looking up towards his branches.

"Oh yes, you would probably like some of my apples, wouldn't you Kirby?" Whispy asked.

"Poyo!" said Kirby excitedly before making his way to the top of the branches and stuffing an apple into his mouth.

"Please, help yourself. I think since you've been away for so long I have actually build up an excess of fruit... oh, and who's your friend here?" asked Whispy just taking notice of Hal.

"That's Hal, he actually came into town yesterday. We've been showing him around" Tiff explained.

"I see. So then Hal, would you like some apples too?" Whispy asked.

Hal stared back at him silently.

"Umm, Hal doesn't really talk much" Tiff explained.

"Hmmm" said Whispy before one of his roots bored out of the ground.

Hal shrieked and stepped back just before the root wrapped gently around him, lifting him to Whispy's highest branches. Now at the top of Whispy, Hal looked around to see Kirby enjoying himself and looking at him"

"Poyo poi" said Kirby handing an apple to his friend.

Hal took the fruit and stared at it for a moment before shoving it into his mouth.

"Yea, allot has happened since our last visit, but most importantly, Kirby managed to defeat Nightmare" Tiff explained.

"Is that so? Things must be peaceful out there now. And I suppose I can rest easy knowing that the forest is safe from demon beasts" said Whispy with a smile.

Tiff opened her mouth to speak but said nothing.

"Oh, you seem hesitant. Is there something else?" Whispy asked.

"Well, we got rid of Nightmare... but, I think we've got another problem now, there's still someone out there who can create demon beasts. He's started talking with Dedede yesterday. He's the one who sent Hal here" Tiff explained.

"What, is Hal a demon beast then?" Whispy asked somewhat alarmed.

Hal looked down at Tiff at the mention of his name.

"Oh no no no... well, he is, but he's not a bad one. He actually helped Kirby defeat a demon beast earlier today. He's really nice" Tiff explained hoping to keep Whispy from overreacting.

"I see... well, if you trust him then I suppose I have no reason not to" said Whipsy relaxing again.

Tiff proceeded to take the rest of this time filling Whispy in on what had transpired since they last met. She went on about Reverie, Ragnarok, and anyone else of significance who popped up in the previous months. As the sky began taking on it's twilight tint, Tiff finished explaining every important detail she could recall in recent memory.

"I see. For such a quiet countryside allot seems to happen around here" said Whispy, interested in Tiff's stories.

"Yea, sometimes I don't think we'll ever catch a break around here. There's always something new" said Tiff with a sigh. "Well, it looks like it's getting late. We should really be going".

"Very well, it was good talking with you again" said Whispy.

"Well, we'll probably be back again some time, goodbye Whispy. Kirby, Hal, come on, we're going back home" called Tiff to Kirby and Hal.

As it was, the two were out cold, sleeping atop Whispy. Hearing Tiff call him fortunately caused him to stir awake and look down at her as Tiff motioned to him.

"Poyo" said Kirby waving to her, afterward, turning to Hal and shaking him awake.

Hal made a couple small noises before slowly stirring awake and getting up.

"Po poyo poi" said just before puffing up with some air and drifting off of the tree.

Hal then leaned over the side to see Kirby land and turn back to him beckoning for him to come down. It was the distance to the ground however that made him nervous. Remembering his floating around from before, Hal worked up his courage and inhaled deeply before readying his decent. However, his foot slipped from the branches causing him to plummet straight to the ground, spitting out the air he had just inhaled.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he ran over to Hal quickly followed by Tiff.

However, any concerns they had at the moment were unfounded as Hal stood up without issue, though a little dazed.

"Are you alright Hal?" Tiff asked.

Hal replied with his usual stare.

"Umm... alrigh then, well, you seem okay... alright then, let's just get going" said Tiff as she turned to leave with Hal and Kirby in tow.

The three made their way back along the same path they had taken to get to Wispy. The sky, beginning to take on it's darker tones as time progressed. On the edge of the path however, the trio, starting with Kirby, took notice of three red apples resting on the ground. Upon approaching it, Kirby smiled and ate one, picking up the next and considering eating it briefly before handing it to Hal. Staring at it for a moment, Hal then smiled and took it, proceeding to eat that one as well. With one left, Kirby picked it up and proceeded to bring it to Tiff who stared at it for a moment before taking it.

"Well... I was just going to wait until I got home to eat... but alright" said Tiff, checking it over for blemishes, though it looked fine.

Peering around the area, Tiff couldn't help but wonder how the apples had gotten here in the first place, but, since everything seemed fine, she too took a bite of her apple before moving onward. However, unbeknownst to them, there were a pair of eyes watching them. Hiding behind a tree where she had a decent view of the path, stood Labid with a quill and paper in hand. With a wide grin growing across her face, she dipped the quill into a tiny pouch. Upon removing the quill, it appeared to now be covered in a twinkling pinkish powder. Wit the powder on the quill, Labid proceeded to write something down onto the paper. "Obey" it read.

Just as Labid's word made it's way onto the paper, Kirby, Hal, and Tiff, all fell silent and still, their eyes slowly shutting as they stood there. Labid however stepped out from behind the tree with the feathery tip of the quill against her lips as she thought. She eventually wrote something else down onto the paper reading "Bake cupcakes for Dedede"

the instant she finished her second line, Kirby and Hal opened their eyes with their expressions taking on a very relaxed, smiling state. As it was, their eyes had now taken on a bright pink glow with the glow of Hal's shining just beneath his hood. With Kirby on point, he and Hal upped their pace to a light jog and made their way along the path. Tiff on the other hand held her hand to her head, her eyes beginning to glow pink as well. However, she wasn't jogging. On the contrary, she seemed to be moving at a hesitant and reluctant saunter with a confused moan leaving her lips.

"Gah... no, of course it wouldn't work on Tiff... ah well, she can do whatever she wants. I've gotta catch up with the other two" said Labid as she began to move through the forest.

At their quickened pace, Kirby and Hal made their way out of the forest and along the way to Cappy Town. With little issue, they soon came upon their destination, unlike Tiff who was still slowly staggering through the forest path. Down below were the townsfolk, most of them making their way home for the night. Kirby and Hal were quick to enter the town as well, making their way past the cappies as if they were not even there.

"Ah, good evening you two. How goes the-" Chief Borun began to ask, though neither Kirby nor Hal even acknowledged him.

As they approached the town center, Kirby and Hal came to a halt, peering around the area in confusion before locking eyes on Kawasaki's restaurant. Without hesitation, they quickly made their way over to it and passed through the entrance. The restaurants only inhabitant was Kawasaki who was busy wiping down tables. The duo didn't really seem to take much note of that however and instead made their way into the kitchen. Throwing on a spare chef's toque, Kirby and Hal began to dismantle everything in search of cupcake ingredients.

In a short time, the kitchen was a mess with piles of random ingredients and cookware strewn around. In a mixing bowl, there seemed to be some of the ingredients necessary for cupcake batter, though it was missing flower. Fortunately, Hal managed to find a large bag of it on a high shelf. Climbing onto the counter to grab it, Hal slipped on the now slick surface and fell to the floor with the flour landing on top of him. This in turn caused the bag to burst open as well as causing a bunch of items to crash onto the floor. It wasn't long before the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard making their way to the kitchen.

"What is all the commotion in he- ghah!" said Kawasaki with a gasp.

As it was, he entered to the sight of his kitchen practically turned upside down and Kirby making his way over to the bag of flower to fill a cup full of it. Hal also managed to push the bag off of him and stand leaving himself covered in flour before sneezing.

"Gah, Kirby! What has gotten into you!?" Kawasaki asked, though neither Kirby nor Hal responded.

Kawasaki inhaled deeply before speaking again.

"Kirby, Hal, I think I need you to leave, right this instant!" Kawasaki demanded.

Outside however was Labid, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"This... is never gonna work... alright, change of plans" said Labid, brushing away the powder on the paper with the quill, causing Kirby and Hal to halt, mid action.

Where she once had "Bake cupcakes for Dedede" she began to write "Find cupcakes for Dedede". As soon as the text was shifted, Kirby and Hal sprang back into action, Leaving Kawasaki and his now messy kitchen behind. They now made their way out of the restaurant and made their way towards the town's Grocery store. In response, Labid casually stepped out from her hiding spot and walked after them.

As this occurred, Tiff had made her way out of the forest and was on her way to the castle, still staggering and holding her hand to her head, mumbling to herself. Outside with her tonight however was Meta Knight, making his way in the opposite direction she was. As a result, it was not long before the two came across one another. It was out of the corner of his eye that Meta Knight spotted Tiff walking awkward in his direction. It was immediately that Meta Knight notices something wrong and made his way over to her.

"Tiff, what happened to you?" Meta Knight asked calmly.

"M-Meta..." Tiff started saying as she slowly wandered onward.

Meta Knight went silent as he watched her walk onward, his eyes flashed with suspicion.

"She appears to be under some sort of spell... and if she's under it then..." Said Meta Knight to himself before turning to face the town.

Within the Town, Kirby and Hal managed to find their way to the town's only grocery store. As it was, the store was a bit busier than Kawasaki's restaurant, though nobody noticed Hal and Kirby running inside. Now inside the store, the duo made their way straight for the pastry section and grabbed a container of cupcakes each before turning to leave. As they made their way out the door, they were caught by a cappy wearing a green outfit adorned with two images of a red and orange sun with matching green and white hat.

"Hey you two, you have to pay for that! Those haven't expired yet Kirby!" shouted the clerk.

Neither Kirby nor Hal paid any attention to him however and made their way back into town, soon followed by the clerk. A look of irritation and disapointment came over the clerk's face before he was approached from behind.

"Well, aint that unfortunate" said a growly voice.

"Gah! Oh, Ragnarok... "said the clerk.

"Here, keep the change" said Ragnarok, placing a handful of den into the clerk's hands which covered more than the cost of the cupcakes, and the cookies Ragnarok had apparently been eating combined.

"Oh uhh... well, thank you" said the clerk.

"Yea, don't mention it umm... Tuggle right?" Ragnarok asked.

"Umm, yea" said the clerk confused.

"Great!" Ragnarok shouted, leaning closer to the clerk before hurrying off, leaving Tuggle confused.

As Kirby and Hal reached the edge of town, Meta Knight stepped out behind them in an effort to head off the one following them. As it was, Labid wasn't far behind the duo and Meta Knight was now in her path.

"Labid, what is this trickery all about?" Meta Knight asked in a stern tone.

"Meta Knight!... I wasn't expecting you... but, no, you needn't worry about those two. They are under a mind control spell at the moment, but it is a fairly simple one. It will not last forever" Labid Explained.

"That does not answer my question. I understand you have been trying to work with Dedede, I have no doubt that this has something to do with him correct?" Meta Knight asked.

Labid was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Well, yes, this is in fact entirely related to the king, but it's not what you may be thinking" said Labid.

"Mind control spell huh? Alright, and just what exactly is it supposed to be? You don't go through all that work of stalking kids for nothing" said the voice belonging to Ragnarok as he approached from behind.

"Oh, and just who are you?" Labid asked.

"Answer the damn question!" Ragnarok shouted.

Labid was silent for a moment. She had no intention of starting a fight and she seen no harm in explaining herself.

"Well, there's no need to be so rude about it, but, fine, I'll tell you. I've been trying to work for the king for a few months now, with half the reason to be in a secure shelter, the other half being to put my talents to use. The king however wished for me to impress him by doing something to Kirby. I however have no desire to harm the little guy so I worked up a simple mind control spell. This was done for the purpose of making Kirby himself present a gift to the king. Afterwords, I would show up and explain to him that that is just a sample of what I can do, and if he wants more, he should allow me a place beneath his roof. However, Kirby was also in the company of others, so I thought, why not cast the spell on them too. The little blue guy took to it as easily as Kirby, but as for Tiff... not so much. The spell is designed to work on simple, easily manipulated minds. Kirby and his friend, being so young were perfect. Tiff on the other hand has a much more complex mind. Heck, if she knew it was a mind control spell she was under, she'd be able to brake out of it in an instant" Labid explained.

"Ga hahahahahahahaha. That's great!" Ragnarok said through his laughter.

"Why thank you, i'm glad you can appreciate it... now then, if you excuse me, I have a king to impress" said Labid before tossing a small sphere to the ground which burst into a sparkling cloud.

Through a voice in the air however Meta Knight and Ragnarok could here Labid.

"The immediate cure for the spell is Lavender. Just take a bushel of it and give them a whiff... not before I'm finished of course" said the voice.

As Meta Knight, Labid, and Ragnarok conversed, Kirby and Hal had quickly made their way to the castle running across the drawbridge and into the building, heading straight for the throne room. Inside sat Dedede watching television and Escargon tinkering with some electronic device.

"Well, it's certainly getting late now, isn't it sire, and wouldn't you know, Labid had just about the entire day and still has nothing to show for it. What do you think huh? You'd probably aught to banish her from the kingdom" Said Escargon with a snicker at the end.

"Quiet Escargon, it's get'n to the good parts" said Dedede with his eyes glued to the television screen.

As he finished that sentence however, Dedede and Escargon could here the high pitched noises of Kirby approaching the throne. Naturally, Dedede immediately turned to him with an enraged expression prominent on his face. However, it quickly faded when he seen that the pink puff was holding up a container of cupcakes for him, soon followed by Hal who did the same.

"Huh? What is this!? Just what are you try'n ta pull here!?" Dedede shouted.

"Easy my Leige, they're just offering you an apology gift for being so naughty to you all this time... an apology, at my behest of course" said Labid, stepping into the throne room.

"Apology?... hey, what's up with their eyes?" Dedede asked.

"Oh, just a little side effect of the spell I put them under. A spell that turned them into good little boys who do whatever it is I command" Said Labid calmly.

"I see... hmm..." Said Dedede examining them.

Dedede then reached out and took the trays of cupcakes from them.

"Alrighty, prove it to me. Make em' watch in envy as I eat these in front of them" said Dedede with a grin.

"Of course my Leige" Said Labid as she took hold of her quill and paper once again and wrote "long for cupcakes, do not eat them".

Immediately, Hal and Kirby froze for a moment before their cheery expressions became one full of desire as their mouths watered.

"Hahaha, excellent!" Dedede shouted before stuffing his face.

Hal and Kriby continued to stare at the king as cupcake after cupcake disappeared into his mouth and not a single one made it's way to them. When he was finished, Dedede tossed the cupcake trays off to the side and slouched back into this throne.

"So my leige, what do you think? Is this not an adequate enough demonstration of what it is I am capable of. I will have you know that the spell to turn these two into simple puppets is by far one of my most trivial. Call it a sample, if you will, of what is to come should you be courteous enough to hire me as a subordinate of yours" Labid enticed.

"Well... hmmm..." said the King as he thought to himself.

Labid looking over to Escargon could tell that he too on a bit of a nervous demeanor.

"Haha, yea, alright you're hired! Lemme tell ya, I didn't think you had it in ya, but you're definitely the type I want work'n for me hahahaha" said Dedede cheerfully.

Escargon's jaw dropped in shock.

"But, sire..." Escargon pleaded, though the king paid no attention to him.

"Well then, I suppose that settles it. Okay, first thing's first, I will need a location with plenty of space and access to a garden, if that can be managed" requested Labid.

"Yea yea, whatever you need. Escargon, find my newest assistant a room will ya?" Dedede asked.

As could be expected, Escargon was finally at a loss for words.

"Well, I suppose I'll take my leave of you for now, and of course, I'' get these two out of your hair" said Labid as she wrote "Follow Labid" on the paper.

Hal and Kirby were quick to obey their new orders and follow Labid out of the throne room. Just outside however were Meta Knight, Ragnarok, and an irritated looking Tiff waiting for her. In Ragnarok's hands, he held a bouquet of Lavender blossoms.

"Ah yes, good news you three, my plan was a complete success and I am now one of Dedede's assistants. I'm sure we'll be seeing much more of one another in the near future... in the meantime, I no longer have need of these two, so, do with them what you will" said Labid handing the quill and paper to Ragnarok.

As she turned to leave, both Hal and Kirby turned to follow her.

"Oh yea, and, you may want to get them to come to you. I forgot to change that last order" said Labid before taking her leave.

With quill and paper in hand, Ragnarok grinned from behind the mask and placed the lavender bouquet onto the ground.

"Oh no, you'd better not be doing anything stupid. You just tell them to come back here" said Tiff warily.

"Huh... meh... ya know what, how about heh heh, I just do this" said Ragnarok before writing something down.

"What did you write!?" said Tiff, reaching out to swipe the paper, though Ragnarok kept it away from her.

As it was, Kirby and Hal turned and made their way over to Meta Knight.

"Hmm?" said Meta Knight as Kirby neared him and raised his equivalent of a hand.

After they stood there for a few moments Ragnarok eventually spoke up.

"C'mon don't leave him hang'n man. You know what he wants" said Ragnarok.

"You are... unbearable sometimes" said Meta Knight before he slowly raised his hand.

In an instant, Kirby lept up just a bit and slapped his nub against Meta Knight's hand. No sooner did he drop it back down however did Hal make his way over, beckoning for the same thing. With a sigh, Meta Knight raised his hand again and let Hal excitedly slap his hand again. Afterwords Kirby made his way over to Ragnarok, only Ragnarok was much more eager to partake in the art of hand slapping and gladly jumped into it along with Kirby, then did the same for Hal. Then it was on to Tiff.

"Oh no, I'm not playing your games Ragnarok" Said Tiff turning away from him.

"C'mon, don't be such a spoil sport tiff" Ragnarok said in a raspy, creepy voice as he wrote something else down.

"Hey what did you do!?" Tiff asked alarmed as Kirby and Hal moved behind tiff and forced her hand into the air.

"There we go tiff" Ragnarok said in the same creepy voice as he raised his hand and slowly stepped over to her.

"Hey, knock it off already!" said Tiff growing ever more irritated.

When Ragnarok closed in however, she slowly reared his hand back before bringing it upon Tiff's

"Geez, you don't know when to stop do you?!" Tiff shouted as Kirby and Hal let go of her.

"Ga haha, naw, not really... lemme see here, what next?" Ragnarok asked himself.

As he thought, Tiff looked down and noticed the bouquet of Lavender resting on the floor.

"Grr, enough of this" Tiff growled as she lifted the lavender from the floor.

Meta Knight immediately followed suit and took half of the bouquet for himself as they both proceeded to shove it into the faces of Hal and Kirby.

After a couple moments the pink glow emanating from Hal and Kirby's eyes faded and the two of them looked around in confusion.

"Finally" said Tiff breathing a sigh of relief.

"Awe, c'mon guys, that was fun" Ragnarok complained.

"C'mon, let's just go" said Tiff.

"Agreed" said Meta Knight.

"Come on Hal, come on Kirby" said Tiff

At that, the four of them left, leaving Ragnarok on his back laughing in hysterics.

[And that's that! Man am I feeling rusty. It was nice to be able to scape some of that off though. Anyway, if any of my original readers are here, please, let me know! You guys were incredible, and I'd love to know if you are still around. Also to note, some of the OC's people have left me may not be appearing. Character's I've mentioned in the story already are guaranteed to be in it, but I have yet to mention a couple of them. Some, not all, of the ones I haven't mentioned have yet to find a place in the story, and if any such folks aren't around any more then I won't be using them. It's pretty much just me doing some cleanup since it's been so long. But, again, if you are still around, let me know! Oh, yea, and to any new readers, Welcome! Hope you like what I have to provide. Anyway, I must be off, so I'll see you all later my friends!]


End file.
